


Attitude Adjustment

by Gamewizard2008



Series: Kids Next Door Gameverse [5]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door, Shrek (Movies), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bonding, Brothers, F/M, Family, Giantess - Freeform, Sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: My first size-changing story, and the first multi-chapter of the Firstborn Saga,Attitude Adjustment. This is also called theGiant Fanny Arc. Sick of taking abuse from their sister, Paddy and Shaunie buy a potion meant to shrink Fanny down to size. However, it goes awry when Fanny Fulbright grows into a giantess, and can only get normal after showing love to her brothers.





	1. Fanny’s Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paddy and Shaunie buy a shrink potion from Rumpel Stiltskin, intending to use it on their mean older sister. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned.

**Okay, peoples! It’s time for the many mini prequels to _Legend of the Eight Firstborn_! Starting off with this Fulbright Family story, _Attitude Adjustment_! These won’t be as long as the bigger stories, but longer than the one-shots, of course.**

****

**_

Chapter 1: Fanny’s Anger

_**

****

**Fulbright Household**

The Fulbright brothers, Paddy and Shaunie, were hard at work setting up a miniature racetrack in the living room of their house. The small orange racetrack seemed to go all around the living room and even part of the kitchen. As Shaunie checked up the last bit of track, he was approached by Paddy. “Is everything ready?”

Shaunie checked a little more and gave Paddy a thumbs-up. “Mm-hm!”

“Great! Then it’s all set! The car will start at the top of the stairs, slide down and through the bars, over the table and into the kitchen, go up a loop and onto the kitchen table, over the sink and back down, come back in here, and finally zoom up the ramp and hit the bull’s-eye on the door!” Paddy explained, indicating the target on a paper taped to the front door.

“This’ll be the fastest racetrack EVER!” Shaunie exclaimed.

“Heck yeah! Alright, let’s get this baby set up!” With that, the older brother picked up the tiny car and placed it on the start of the track at the top of the stair railing.

“On your mark…” Shaunie started as Paddy held the racecar in place. “Get set…” Paddy held an excited look on his face, waiting for his brother to say, “GO!” And so, Paddy released the car, which zoomed straight down the stairs and over the track through the bars.

They watched as it went across the table, down on the floor and into the kitchen. The car went over a loop-di-loop up onto a chair and up to the table. It went over the bridge across to the kitchen counter, over the sink, and coming back down to the floor and back into the living room.

“And racer Number 1 closes in on the finish line!” Paddy said as the car was about to come up to the ramp. “He shoots AND…” But just when the car was about to go up the ramp, their excited expressions turned to horror when Fanny suddenly came in through the door and the tiny car shot up and hit her in the right eye.

“OW!” Fanny held a hand over it in pain. She then noticed her two little brothers standing there and growled in pure anger as she uncovered her now black eye.

“Uh, wait! Fanny! We can explain! We-” Paddy pleaded.

“IT WAS HIS IDEA!” Shaunie yelled, pointing at Paddy.

“HEY!”

“RRAAAHHH!” The two brothers screamed and ran as their angry sister began chasing them around the living room. As they ran, Fanny knocked over and crushed parts of the racetrack.

Soon, Fanny cornered them in the living room. “NO! FANNY! NOT THE FA-” But Paddy’s pleas were unheard, and they began screaming for help when their sister gave them an unmerciful beating. She finally stopped and her brothers were now battered and torn.

“WHAT THE CRUD WERE YOU TWO DOING?!”

“We were just playing with our new racetrack!” Paddy yelled.

“Yeah! And you just crushed it, you big monster!” Shaunie screamed.

“We spent hours making that!”

“YAAH!” Fanny screamed, kicking another part of the track. “UGH, you STOOPID BOYS! Ya shouldn’t even be playing with this in the house! Set it up in your own room or set it up in Sector W’s treehouse! How do ya expect people to get around this house with your stoopid toys lyin’ around?!”

“Well, it’s not our fault your butt’s so big, you need all the room you can to get around!” Paddy yelled.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” Fanny screamed, her eyes catching on fire and her blood boiling with anger.

“NOTHING! NOTHING!” Paddy screamed as he and Shaunie shielded their selves.

“Good!” Fanny’s fire died down. “Now, I’m going to Rachel’s to see if she has any ice bags I can borrow. Here’s a list of chores I need done before Mom and Dad get home.” She gave them a piece of paper with a list of chores and headed for the door.

“Why do we have to do your chores?” Shaunie asked.

“Because A) I’m busy with KND stuff, B) I’m a higher ranked operative and C) I’m your big sister, I’m in charge whenever our parents are away, SO WHAT I SAY GOES!” With that, she slammed the door on her way out.

After looking at their fist task, which was to get some groceries, they headed out the door on their way to the store. “Aw, man! This stinks!” Paddy whined. “Why do we always get stuck doing Fanny’s chores? Why is she always such a jerk?”

“Yeah! Why can’t she be nice for once?” Shaunie asked.

“You know, I bet if she was smaller than us, she wouldn’t act so tough!”

“Too bad she couldn’t be as big as our racecar.”

“Yeah. We need to find a way to—OAF!” Paddy was silenced when Ed, Edd, and Eddy drove by on their cardboard bus and fired a newspaper at Paddy into a house via Ed’s mouth.

“Eddy? Are you sure that firing newspapers at houses using Ed’s mouth as a cannon is really necessary?” Double D asked. “Imagine the germs crawling around in that drool!”

“Relax, Double D! After we finish this paper route, we’ll be swimmin’ in jawbreakers!”

“But Eddy, didn’t we already gain enough respect from the kids for Kevin to let us have all the jawbreakers we desire after that unmerciful beating from your older brother?”

“Well, yeah… but who cares! Scams like these are always fun to do! KEEP AT IT, LUMPY!” Eddy stuffed more newspapers into Ed’s ear.

“I’m a penguin, guys!” With that, Ed spat more papers into houses, breaking windows and knocking people out.

Paddy recovered, walked back over to Shaunie, and yelled, “WATCH WHERE YOU’RE AIMING THAT THING! You know, sometimes, I think that Eddy kid would make great friends with Harvey.”

“…Wait, Paddy!” Shaunie spoke up. “Doesn’t Abby’s uncle own a magic shop downtown? Maybe we could use something in there to get back at Fanny!”

“No. He only opens the shop up at night.” Paddy replied as he decided to look at the newspaper. “Dad doesn’t let us go out that late.”

“Oh. So, what do we do now?”

“Wait! Shaunie! Check this out!” he exclaimed, showing his brother the paper. “It says here that Rumpel Stiltskin is in town.”

“What’s a Rumpel Stiltskin?”

“It says here that Rumpel Stiltskin is a magical elf creature that sells people potions, magic charms, and makes other sorts of magical deals.”

“‘He makes all your dreams come true.’” Shaunie read. “You think he could help us with Fanny?”

“It’s worth a shot. If I get any more beat up, I’m gonna go handicapped! I’m not ready for the wheelchair life!”

“Me neither! Let’s go!” With that, the two brothers went off to find Rumpel Stiltskin.

**Rachel’s House**

“Here you go, Fanny. This oughta get your eye better.” Rachel said as she handed her friend an ice bag. The two were in Rachel’s living room, along with Patton, sitting on the couch.

“Thanks, Rachel.” She took the ice bag and placed it over her eye. “Ahhh… Boy, I tell ya, those two can be a real pain. I mean, Ah love them and all, but sometimes, they can drive me to the point of insanity!”

“Fanny, ALL BOYS drive you to the point of insanity ALWAYS!” Patton retorted.

“Well, some more than others!”

“Man, I know just how you feel, Fanny.” Rachel said. “Harvey’s a sweet brother, but sometimes, he just gives me a headache!”

“It’s different for ya, Rachel. Harvey looks up to ya. Paddy and Shaunie are just plain annoying!”

“Hey, if anything, you two are the lucky ones!” Patton replied. “You get little brothers, and I’m stuck with annoying sisters! …Okay, one annoying sister; you know one night, she painted my fingernails pink?”

“Is that why you wear gloves all the time?” Rachel asked.

“No! This outfit’s just cool!”

“Don’t ya ever get hot being an Eskimo?” Fanny asked.

“Not as hot as you get all the time!”

“ARE YOU SAYING I’M ALWAYS ANGRY?”

“WELL, YOU ARE!”

“GUYS, GUYS, calm down!” Rachel exclaimed, holding Fanny back. “No offense, Fanny, but your anger can get out of control sometimes.”

“Well, it’s those stoopid boys’ fault! If they weren’t so annoying all the time, I wouldn’t be so angry!”

“Still, Fanny, it wouldn’t hurt to be a little nicer to them.” Rachel said. “Otherwise, you never know what they might do.”

“Yeah, but they know what Ah’m gonna do if they so much as THINK about trying something! Ah’m goin’ to the Moonbase. See you guys later.” With that, she headed out the door.

“…Boy, does she have issues.” Patton said.

“Yep. So, are your nails really-”

“NO!”

Rachel only gave him a disbelieving look.

“…Yes.”

**Downtown Cleveland**

Paddy and Shaunie looked at the paper as they walked down the city until they made it to some white pumpkin carriage. “Well, this is the place.” Paddy said. The two slowly approached the carriage and entered, walking up to the desk with a rotatable chair on the other side. The room seemed to be littered with magical items and shelves of rolled-up paper.

“Ah, my dear friends. Welcome…” The two slowly approached the desk as they watched the arm of someone petting something on the turned tall chair, “…to the magical fantastical realm of…” The chair turned to reveal a short elf man with red hair, big long ears, and wearing a white suit petting a white goose. “R-R-R-R-RUMPEL STILTSKIN! Maker of deals, potions, etc.! I make ALL your dreams come true! So… what can I do for you boys?” He gave a creepy smile.

The two exchanged glances and Paddy said, “Well, Mr. Stiltskin… it’s about our sister, Fanny. She’s…”

“SHE’S A REAL JERK! She makes us do her chores and she’s always beating us up for no reason!” Shaunie yelled.

“Yeah! You wouldn’t happen to have anything that could, I don’t know… teach her a lesson? Something to make her be nice to us?”

“Mmm…” Rumpel tapped his chin and squinted in thought. “The old mean older sibling type deal, eh? Sounds like YOU need to show her what it’s like being the weak one! Thankfully, I have a once-in-a-lifetime…” he started, reaching under his desk. “SHRINKING POTION!” He held up a bottle of green potion.

They exchanged another glance. “What does it do?” Shaunie asked.

“Simple! Whoever drinks it will shrink down to the size of a mouse! This’ll be enough to teach Little Ms. Anger Pants a lesson, won’t it?”

The two brothers turned around and began discussing. “Well, it’s not a bad idea.” Paddy whispered.

“I don’t know, Paddy. I mean, wouldn’t it be kind of mean?”

“So? She’s been mean to us all these years, so this is the perfect way to get her back!”

“Well… okay.”

“Good!” With that, they turned back around and approached the desk. “We’d like to buy it!”

“Good!” Rumpel got one of the papers off the shelves, laid it flat on the desk, plucked a feather from his goose, dipped it in some golden ink, and slid the contract over to the boys. “Now: just sign this contract using my magical golden ink, then give Fanny the potion. She’ll shrink to mouse size, and the only way for her to get back to normal will be to show how much she cares about you! Sounds good, right?”

“Yeah!” Paddy agreed.

“Great! Then sign the dotted line. Just sign the dotted line and _all_ your troubles will be gone.” The two smiled as they took the feather pen and signed their names on the contract. As they did so, Rumpel smirked and crossed his fingers, grinning evilly. Finally, they finished signing and handed the paper back.

“Perfect! Now, I’ll just need a few strands of your hair…”

“OW!” They yelped when Rumpel plucked a few strands from their hair. He opened the bottle, held the hair over and grinded it into little pieces, which fell into the potion. He then closed the bottle and handed the shrinking potion to Paddy and Shaunie, who gave disgusted looks.

“Now, for Fanny to get back to normal, she’ll have to show her kindness to you and vice versa! Only when she proves her love for you will she return to her normal height. Oh, and the potion also won’t take effect until sunlight shines upon the drinker, so you’ll be able to give it to her without her knowing a lot easier. SO, good luck and enjoy your potion!”

“Okay, see ya!” Paddy waved.

“Thanks, Mr. Stiltskin!” Shaunie cheered as they ran out the door.

“Anytime, boys! Helping people’s all I do!” As soon as they left, the elf laughed maniacally as he pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number. “Hello, Sartana? It’s me, Rumpel! You know that giant rampaging monster you always wanted, but never got?” There was talking on the other end and Rumpel’s smile died down. “Whuh? Oh, you DID get a giant monster… and it got beat. Well, do you at least wanna come down and see mine? …Oh, alright, alright. You’re busy stealing an artifact. I’ll…I’ll just call you later.” He hung up and dialed another number. “Hello? Hey, hey, Grunty! It’s the Rump Man! Listen, you wanna come down to Virginia and watch a giant monster destroy a city?” His smile died down again. “What? No? What the hell is with you witches?! You don’t get this type of entertainment every day! Alright, y-you know what? FINE! I’ll watch the show myself, and when the city’s in ruins, you’ll regret not coming down!” With that, he hung up. “Ugh! Someone bake me some cookies.”

Fulbright Household; that night

“So, Mr. P tells me we don’t have anymore pens.” Mr. Boss told his family as they were having dinner. “And I say to him ‘Just use the crayons from the girls’ playroom.’ And he says ‘But the girls are using them ,Sir.’ And I say ‘WHO CARES?’” With that, he, Mrs. Fulbright, and Paddy and Shaunie began laughing.

“Real hilarious, Dad.” Fanny said sarcastically as she poked her peas with her fork.

While they laughed, Paddy and Shaunie looked to the shrinking potion in Paddy’s hands, hidden under the table. _“How do we get her to drink it?”_ Shaunie whispered.

 _“I’ll try and dip a drop into her milk when she isn’t looking.”_ Paddy whispered.

“So, what’d you kids do today?” Mr. Boss asked.

“Well, I got a black eye because TWO CERTAIN IDIOTS were building a racetrack in the living room!”

“Well, why don’t you learn to knock before entering someone’s house?” Paddy shot back.

“IT’S MY HOUSE, TOO, YA-”

“Alright, kids, calm down.” Mr. Boss said. “Let’s just enjoy our dinner.”

“I’d like to _enjoy_ getting adopted by another family. Preferably with NO BROTHERS!” Fanny yelled.

Paddy and Shaunie exchanged glances and nodded. “Ahem: AAAHHH! MOM! DAD! FANNY! THERE’S A DANGEROUS KILLER OUTSIDE!” Shaunie screamed, pointing to the window, getting the three to turn and look outside.

Paddy then opened the bottle and reached over the table to try and poor the potion into Fanny’s milk glass, which was difficult considering Paddy’s short height.

“I don’t see anything, ya idiots!” Fanny yelled, turning back around. Paddy immediately retreated back to his seat before she noticed.

“Oops! Must’ve just been a tree branch!” Shaunie lied.

“Typical boys.” Fanny said, drinking her clean, potionless milk.

“What now?” Shaunie asked.

_“We’ll just dip it in her while she’s asleep.”_

“Well, anyway,” Mrs. Fulbright began, “your father and I are going away on a little cruise for the weekend, so Fanny, you’re in charge!” At this, Paddy and Shaunie spat out their drinks.

“Oh, how wonderful!” Fanny exclaimed with sarcasm.

“It’s sort of a little villains’ cruise.” Mr. Boss said. “Sometimes, being evil can be so stressful. Lately, we’ve all been getting these weird emails from some guy called ‘Darth Genious’ wanting us to join his club. We keep trying to tell him off, but he just keeps coming back. Boy, sometimes I wonder why they make it so easy to have email.”

“We’ll be gone by mornin’, so be nice to your older sister!” Mrs. Fulbright said to her boys.

“Why don’t you tell her to be nice to us!” Paddy exclaimed.

“Just better not pull any pranks if ya still want your organs right-side-in!” Fanny threatened.

“This isn’t fair!” Shaunie whined, folding his arms.

 _“Don’t worry! As soon as we give her this potion, we’ll be the ones in charge!”_ Paddy whispered.

Fanny put her fork down and yawned. “I’m finished, Dad. Can I be excused? I’m tired.”

“I would be, too, if I was angry all the time.” Paddy said.

“WHY YA-”

“That’s enough, you two.” Mr. Boss said. “Alright, Fanny, you’re excused. Good night.”

“Don’t forget ta brush, little Fanny Pants!” Mrs. Fulbright said.

“Whatevah.” With that, she grumpily walked out of the room.

 _“Now she definitely needs this potion.”_ Paddy whispered to Shaunie, who nodded.

**The Underworld**

A monster bus drove to a bus stop, where four people were waiting. When the bus stopped and opened its doors for them, the skeleton driver asked, “And where will you be headed?”

“Oh, how about… NOT HERE!” The driver gasped as Dimentia and her Magiblots dashed into the bus, beat up the driver and the passengers, and threw them off. “You’re officially relieved of your duties!” the wrinkled old leader exclaimed. “Next stop: Sweet Vengeance!” And as the bus’s destination read ‘Sweet Vengeance,’ the four Zathurians drove off.

“Uh, why are we going to Stickybeard’s ship?” Blue asked.

“That’s the _Sweet Revenge_ , you fool!” Yellow shouted.

“We’re not looking for the ship, we’re getting the heck out of this Hell!” Dimentia replied.

“But how?” Red asked.

“The same way Nigel and his friends got here earlier! Through the gateway!” After driving the bus to the outskirts of town, they noticed the glowing green portal and parked the bus. “Finally! I am OUT OF HERE!” With that, they dashed off the bus and into the portal.

**Delightful Mansion**

Benedict Uno slept peacefully on his throne, talking in his sleep. He snored in. “Mmm, Rocky Road.” Another snore. “B-Broccoli.”

As he slept, the Gateway Guardian’s mouth opened behind him and Dimentia slowly reached a hand out and gripped the floor, pulling her old self out, followed by the Magiblots.

“Mmm, not broccoli!” The four quietly snuck past the snoring villain. “D-Don’t make me eat the ugly broccoli! Please, Daddy!” Dimentia rolled her eyes and shook her head as they snuck by. “No! Don’t give the mansion to my kids, Natsume! No-o-o-o!” He remained snoring away as the aliens headed outside.

**Virginian Forest**

Soon, Dimentia and her Magiblots were long gone, outside and walking through a forest. “Yes! Free at last, ah ha ha ha ha! Free at laaast!”

“At least we ain’t smelling rotting zombie.” Blue said.

“What do we do now?” Yellow asked.

Dimentia just panted as she limped over to a clean, clear river, staring sadly at her grotesque ancient form. “UH, MY FACE!” She broke down into tears. “MY GLORIOUS YOUTH!” The three henchmen exchanged disbelieving glances as she cried.

She kept crying until, “Awe. Look what the great galactic empress has come to.” She looked up to see none other than Clockwork. “The immortal life really is painful, isn’t it?” he smirked.

“YOU!” Dimentia tried to throw lightning at the ghost, but nothing came from her hands.

“Seems like time has finally taken its toll on you.”

“RAAAAH!” Dimentia lunged at him.

“Time Out!” Clockwork waved his staff and froze Dimentia in time. A clock then appeared in front of him, to which he began turning backwards. As he turned it even faster, Dimentia’s wrinkles began to vanish and her 10-year-old youth was restored in seconds. “Time In!” He snapped his fingers and Dimentia was unfrozen, feeling her restored body.

“Whuh…What?”

“Now, don’t tell me you still think we’re evil?”

**Fulbright Household**

It was around midnight now and Fanny Fulbright was sound asleep in her room, cuddling with her dark-green Rainbow Monkey. Her door slowly creaked open and Paddy and Shaunie quietly tip-toed in, Paddy holding the potion.

They reached their older sister’s bed and watched her sleeping form as Paddy opened the bottle. “This’ll give her a taste of her own medicine!” Paddy whispered.

“I don’t know, Paddy. I mean, it just feels mean doing this to our sister. We’d be no different than her.”

“Well, that’s perfect! If we want her to stop bullying us, she’ll have to know how it feels to be the little sibling!”

“But-”

“And besides, it’s not like she can beat us up ’cause she’ll be only a few inches tall! Do you wanna live with torn clothes and bruises the rest of your childhood?”

“Uh…no.”

“Me neither! So, let’s do this!”

“Okay.” With that, Shaunie closed his eyes and crossed his fingers as Paddy carefully dipped a drop of the potion onto his sister’s tongue while she snored. They ducked down as Fanny smacked and licked her lips, rolling over.

They slowly stood back up to see her still asleep. “Phew!”

“So, what now?” Shaunie asked.

“Rumpel said the potion’ll take effect when sunlight shines on her. I guess we just wait until morning.”

Shaunie yawned. “Good. I’m tired.”

Paddy yawned, too. “Yeah, let’s get some sleep. Then we’ll get up and play with our new little sister!” With that, the two brothers snuck out of the room and closed the door.

**The next morning…**

It was now 11:00 in the morning. Mr. and Mrs. Fulbright left for their vacation and the Fulbright kids were still asleep. Fanny shook around until finally yawning and waking up. “Boy, I don’t think I slept that well in years!” She then got out of bed, threw off her night gown, and put on her usual green shirt, orange skirt, and brown boots.

Afterwards, she opened her window curtain, as well as the window, and breathed in the fresh air as the sun shined upon her. “You know, I was pretty mad yesterday, but now I actually have a good feeling about-” Before she could finish, she felt a rumbling in her stomach and gripped it. “Oooh…Now I don’t feel so good.” She felt more rumbling as she felt a strange sensation in her body. “Huh? Wh-What’s happening? Whuh-”

Paddy and Shaunie were sharing Paddy’s room, still sound asleep with the potion on the nightstand. “WAH!” They were immediately startled awake by some sort of earthquake, gripping each other as the whole area shook tremendously. After a few seconds, the quaking stopped. “…WHAT WAS THAT?!” Shaunie yelled.

“I don’t know! Let’s get outside!” With that, Paddy grabbed the potion, stuffed it in his pocket, and threw on some socks and shoes, while Shaunie remained barefoot, as the two hurried outside, still in their pajamas.

“You see anything?” Shaunie asked, looking around outside.

“No. I think it was—GYAAAAAH!” At Paddy’s scream, Shaunie turned around and looked in total terror: a gigantic Fanny Fulbright lay fallen on the ground by a broken chunk of the house. The giant Fanny shook her head, standing back up as she opened her eyes, gasping at her new height. Her feet were big as houses and she stood as tall as a KND treehouse.

“HUH? Whuh? What the-” Fanny was at a loss for words as she looked around her surroundings, which, to her view, was the now shrunken neighborhood.

As the two little brothers stared horrified at her, they were approached by Numbuh 363. “Hey, Paddy! There’s a butt-busting competition down at the park! Wanna come and-” He stopped and noticed the giant Fanny, giving a terrified look as well. “G-G-G-GIANT FANNY! AAAAAHHHHHHH!” The Sector W leader cowered and ran away.

“Fanny! What happened?!” Shaunie yelled.

“WHAT DO YA THINK HAPPENED?! I GREW 50 FEET TALL, YA IDIOTS!”

“But I don’t understand!” Paddy shouted. “The potion was supposed to make you smaller, not bigger!”

“Potion?” Fanny looked curious and angry. “WHAT POTION?!”

“OH! Uh, well, ya see-” Paddy tried to say.

“IT WAS HIS IDEA, FANNY!” Shaunie screamed, pointing at Paddy. “I tried to talk him out of it! HONEST! I told him it was wrong, but he didn’t listen!”

“HEY! YOU WANTED IT, TOO!”

“Grrrrr!” They turned back to their sister, who looked more angry than ever. “You better tell me what happened BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEADS OFF!”

“AAAAHHHH!” The brothers screamed as they ran down the street with their giant sister on their tail, her massive feet making the ground quake with each step as several homes, cars, and trashcans were flattened beneath them.

**Gallagher Playground**

“YEOW!” Virginia yelped, gripping her butt in pain after landing hard on the cracked cement. The referee took his measuring tape and measured the length of the crack.

“17 INCHES!”

“OH YEAH! VIRGINIA’S THE BUTT-BUSTING QUEEN!” she declared as the audience cheered. Afterwards, she walked over to Sector V, Rachel, Patton, Eva, Kade, Violet, Bartie, Sonya, and Lee.

“Wow, Virginia! How’d you get so good?” Bartie asked.

“When you’re as skinny as me, hard abs are a fortune!”

“In that case, I’m a shoe in!” Eva said.

“EVA ROBERTS! YOU’RE UP!”

“Step aside, guys, and watch how the princess handles things!” With that, she went off to do the challenge.

“This should be fun to see.” Violet remarked.

“SIS! SIS!” Harvey came zipping up in a panic. “THERESASABASIBA! MONSASABABISA! FANNYSAZIBIZABI! MONSAZABAZIBI! AAAAHHHHH!” he spoke gibberish, pointing frantically in the direction he came from.

“CALM DOWN, HARVEY!” Rachel yelled, shaking her brother. “Now, tell me what’s wrong!”

“Yeah. You look like Malladus came back from the dead or something.” Sonya said.

“AAAHHHH!” They looked to see Paddy and Shaunie run up and hide behind Hoagie and Wally.

“…Well, that’s weird.” Rachel said, giving a confused look.

“Yeah.” Nigel replied. “What’s got them so—WAAAAAH!” They all gasped when the gargantuan-sized Fanny stomped over and stood high and tall over the playground, quaking the ground at every step.

“WHERE ARE THEY?!”

“FANNY’S A GIANT!” a boy yelled. “OUR WORST FEARS HAVE BEEN REALIZED!”

“RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!” With that, the many children screamed and retreated from the park, leaving only operatives. Kade cowered behind Eva while Bartie hid behind Virginia.

Everyone else just gaped at the sight. “Hey, Numbuh 86!” Kuki greeted, waving happily. “You look different today! Did you do something with your hair?”

“DUDE!” Virginia yelled. “FANNY GOT HUGE!”

“Hmm….” Kuki just squinted hard at her. “Are you SURE it isn’t the hair?”

“FORGET ABOUT THE HAIR! I’M A KAJILLION FEET TALL!”

“FANNY! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!” Rachel yelled.

“YEAH! You’re bigger than freaking Malladus!” Patton yelled.

“Why don’t ya ask the two POTION BOYS? WHERE ARE THEY?!”

“Right here!” Hoagie said as he and Wally stepped out of the way with fearful expressions, revealing the two brothers.

“AHH!” The two tried to run, but Fanny reached her right hand down and grabbed them, holding them close to her face.

“Now, TELL ME WHAT YA DID!”

“Uh, c-come on, Fanny!” Paddy pleaded. “Can’t we just sit down and-”

“TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE I DECIDE TO EAT YA!”

“AHH! Me and Shaunie were sick of you being mean to us, so we bought a shrink potion from a magic elf downtown to make you smaller, but it looks like it made you bigger!” After Paddy’s rushed explanation, the two held their hands up in defense, expecting the worst.

“…YA WERE GOING TA SHRINK ME?!”

“At least then, her fanny wouldn’t look so big.” Patton whispered to Rachel.

“Ugh, that’s it!” Fanny said, dropping her brothers on the ground. The two looked up and gasped as Fanny held her massive foot over them. “I’M GONNA SQUISH YA LIKE BUGS!”

“NO! FANNY! PLEASE!”

“STOP IT, FANNY!” Rachel ordered, making the giant freeze in place as she stepped under Fanny’s boot, blocking Paddy and Shaunie. “As Supreme Leader, I ORDER you to NOT hurt your brothers in any way!”

“But they-”

“NO CRUSHING!”

Fanny sighed and stomped her foot back down, making another quake as Nigel and Eva approached the brothers. “Now, what’s this about a potion?” Nigel asked.

“Oh, uh, we have it right here.” Paddy said, holding up the potion, which Eva took and studied.

“‘Shrink Potion...’” she read the label aloud. She then noticed a piece of tape below the label and pulled it off, then read the concealed part, “‘…which is really a growth potion and the misleading label is just another fine trick brought to you by Rumpel Stiltskin’s Magical Deals.’” She gave a disbelieving look at the next part. “‘Oh yeah! I rule!’”

“RUMPEL STILTSKIN?” Fanny repeated. “WHO THE HECK IS THAT?!”

Before they could answer, a bright purple freaky car drove up, and the witch-doctor, Dr. Facilier stepped out. “HOLY POLY, TAKE THE CONOLI! I left something at mah sister’s house and—what the heck HAPPENED to ya?!”

“These two happened!” Fanny shouted, pointing to Paddy and Shaunie. “They made me drink some growth potion they bought from some elf called ‘Rumpel Stiltskin’!”

“WHAT?!” Facilier yelled, running up to the two boys. Y’all made a deal with Rumpel Stiltskin? Y’all should NEVER make a deal with Rumpel Stiltskin! He’s a BAD elf, man! BAAAD!”

“You know him, Uncle Facilier?” Abby asked.

“Boy, do I evah! Where is that no good jerk? I wanna give him a PIECE OF MAH MIND!”

“Uh, he’s downtown. In some sort of white pumpkin carriage.” Paddy answered.

Facilier immediately dashed into his car and took off at high speed. Fanny grabbed her brothers and followed him, the others trying to keep up.

**Downtown Cleveland**

Rumpel sat at an outdoor café, smiling as he drank a cup of tea with his goose on his lap. He felt a shadow loom over him and opened his eyes to see the angry Shadow Man. “Well, if it isn’t my old friend, Harvey. How are things with that voodoo of yours?”

“Man, Ah know what you did, Rumpel, you no good Slytherin!” Facilier shouted.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific, Harvey.” Rumpel replied, putting his cup on the table.

At that instant, the ground began quaking, and several townspeople began screaming and running. Rumpel looked to see the giant Fanny stomping over, stopping and glaring at the elf with Paddy and Shaunie in her hand. The others soon made it as well. “…Oh, hey, it’s you guys!” Rumpel said to the two boys. “Is this your sister? Boy, does she look nice. Hey, Fanny, did you do something with your hair? It looks REALLY pretty!”

“YOU SOLD THEM A POTION THAT MADE ME A GIANT!”

“Actually, Fanny,” Kade spoke up, “since you’re a girl, the term is ‘giantess.’”

“I’M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR A LECTURE RIGHT NOW, KADE!”

“Oops! Did I get the potions mixed up again?” Rumpel asked with an innocent, sarcastic smile. “Let’s see…” He searched under the table and pulled out a pink potion bottle. “Ah, here it is! See? The REAL shrink potion! Only ‘Growth Potion’ is labeled on it because, well, I get them mixed up! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!”

Facilier grabbed the elf by the shirt collar and held him to his face. “Well, you better fix this little mess right now!”

“I CAN’T!” he shouted, smacking Facilier’s hands off. “Alright? We had a deal.” He hopped off the table and walked over to the others, holding up the contract. “The potion will only wear off after the drinker shows kindness to the ones who signed the contract and vice versa.” Rachel came over and snatched the contract, then began skimming it.

Nigel and Violet peeked over her shoulders to read it. “Yep. It’s true.” Rachel said. “Fanny won’t get back to normal until she shows how much she loves her brothers.”

“SHOW HOW MUCH I LOVE THEM?! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!”

“Sorry. That’s the deal. Live with it!” Rumpel said.

“Hm… Numbuh 2, don’t you have a shrink ray in your treehouse?” Rachel asked.

“Yeah? So?”

“SO? USE IT TO GET ME BACK TO NORMAL!” Fanny demanded.

“I can’t, Numbuh 86! First of all, my shrink ray’s stuck to the treehouse, and it’ll be crushed before you even TRY to squeeze yourself in there! Second, my shrink ray’s limited, so you’ll grow back to Fanzilla in a few minutes.”

“Can’t she just drink the shrink potion?” Violet asked.

“Nope. The only way for her to get back to normal will be to show her kindness to her brothers.” Rumpel replied. “My magic deals are more powerful than any technology or counter-magic.”

“Well, you heard him, Fanny.” Patton said. “Better start showin’ that love.”

“NO!” Fanny yelled, throwing her brothers to the ground again. “After what they did, there is no WAY I am showing ANY sort of kindness ta THEM!”

“Well, Fanny, you have no one to blame but yourself!” Rachel shot back. “I’m sorry, but it was YOUR anger problems that caused them to do this, so only YOU can get yourself out of this!”

“FORGET IT! I am NEVER bein’ nice ta them! I’d sooner wait for another cure!”

“WELL, TOO BAD!” Rumpel shouted. “How many times do I have to say it? No love, no cure! DEAL WITH IT!” With that, he walked over to Eva, who was holding the growth potion. “And listen, be thankful the potion made your clothes grow, too.” he said, snatching the potion. “I could’ve made them rip apart and expose your giant naked body to all the perverts. There are some WEIRDOS out there, ya know.” Rumpel faced the reader and pointed, “I’m talking to YOU, YOU DESPICABLE PERSON!”

But he was really pointing to Kade. “Me?”

“Oh, no you don’t.” Rachel stated, taking the growth potion. “This potion’s staying with me. I wanna make sure you don’t pull any tricks.”

“Okay, sheesh! Just wanna have a little fun.”

“I got my eye on you, Rumpel!” Facilier said as he and Shadow looked closely at the elf.

“And what big eyes you have, Harvey!” Rumpel smiled lovingly.

“Being a giant isn’t all bad!” Sonya said, happily. “There’s all sorts of good deeds you could do!”

“You know, if I were that big, I’d just sit back, relax, look pretty, and mess with the boys’ dirty little minds.” Eva smirked.

“I’d love to see that!” Kade exclaimed.

“Look, I just want this whole thing to blow over quickly.” Fanny said.

Rachel sighed. “Alright, Fanny, we’ll try and find a way to get you back to normal faster. Meanwhile, you should go to the forest, so you won’t alarm the townspeople.”

“It’s pointless.” Rumpel said. “Only the family love will break the spell.”

“Whatever. I’ll see you guys later.” With that, the giant girl shook the ground as she walked out of the city and toward the forest hills.

“…Well, she’s taking this well.” Patton said.

“I feel kinda bad.” Paddy said.

“I told you.” Shaunie replied.

“That’s so cool!” Harvey exclaimed. “I wanna be giant! C’mon, Sis, give me that potion!”

“No, Harvey! No one drinks the potion until we’re sure what we’re dealing with. Let’s just go and… figure something out.”

Harvey grumbled. “Fine.” With that, Rumpel watched as the group walked off.

The elf smirked as he went back to his tea. “Making deals and having fun. That’s what I do! But the REAL fun has YET to start! AH HA HA HA HA!”

 

**Rumpel is from _Shrek Forever After_ , Clockwork is from _Danny Phantom_ , and as you noticed, the story isn’t just focusing on Fanny and all that. It’ll also have a few scenes involving Dimentia and other characters. By the way, Dimentia is wearing her black and white striped clothes from the boss fight ’cause those were the ones she died in. Well, later!**


	2. The Beach Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanny decides to apologize to her brothers. They go to the beach, where Fanny poses as a monster.

**Alright, this chapter isn’t really my best, but it’ll get a bit better later. Alright, let’s go.**

****

**_

Chapter 2: The Beach Monster

_**

****

**Virginian Forest**

Fanny seated herself on one of many hills in the forest, with her two brothers close to her on the ground. “So, Fanny, uh…how’s being giant so far?” Paddy asked nervously.

“Terrible! I can’t go indoors, I can’t go around in public without causing an uproar, and all the food’s as big as crumbs! HOW DO YA THINK I’M DOIN’?!”

The two covered their ears; her shouts were deafening like this. “Well, we didn’t mean to make you giant.” Shaunie said. “Just smaller… so we could carry you around easier.”

“Look, I don’t care, alright? This is the WORST possible thing you could’ve done to me! You two have RUINED my life and I will NEVER forgive you!”

“Fanny, we’re sorry!” Paddy exclaimed. “We just wanted you to be nice to us!”

“Just forget it! Right now, I’ve lost ANY possible love I could have for you. Just go away and leave me alone.”

“But-”

“FOREVER!” With that, she turned her back on them and folded her arms.

Paddy and Shaunie exchanged sad, guilty expressions and walked away.

As she sat there, Fanny looked to a distant part of the forest (a few feet at her height) and noticed smoke rising out of a fireplace. “Probably just some campers.” was all she said as she yawned and laid back on the hillside in the hopes of going to sleep, wishing this were all just a dream, her head rested on her folded hands.

In that other part of the woods, Clockwork watched through a telescope as the giant Irish girl lied down. “How sad. And people think the small ones are unfortunate.” He looked back to Dimentia and her Magiblots, who were roasting marshmallows in the fireplace. “I’m sure you could relate. You’ve been high and mighty for a million years. Now look at yourself. Wasted away to practically nothing.”

“Don’t talk down on me YET, Ticktock! I can overpower you anytime I want!” Dimentia stated with spite. “The only reason I haven’t yet is because I’m curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat and the clown.”

“Whatever. Why in the cosmos did you restore my youth?”

“I guess you can say I have a weakness for being too nice to those that are evil.”

“I’m not as stupid as you think I am, Adult! You had a reason for restoring my former glory and I wanna know what.”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, Dimentia. And desperate measures call for giving everyone a second chance. It’s time you put aside your hatred for adults and think of others for a change. I need your help.”

“And WHY WOULD I HELP YOU?!” the former empress screamed, taking to the air. “All my life, you and all those fools have been trying to ruin me! All the adults and those traitorous kids have never made my life any easier! Each and every one of you never went one minute without aching me so! You, the Nightmare King, the Irken Empire, the Star Spirits, Nigel and Rachel, THE ILLUMINATI! THE BIG BUNNY IN THE PUMPKIN MASK THAT DELIVERS CHOCOLATES ON ST. PATRICK’S DAY! YOU ALL KEEP RUINING MY LIIIIIFE!” The Zathurian broke into tears again as the Magiblots gave disbelieving looks.

Clockwork floated up and handed her a tissue, then placed a hand on her shoulder. “Not everyone was against you, Dimentia. There were some out there who respected your work. And while you may have lied to everyone, it still isn’t too late to regain your dignity.” The former leader quit crying and looked up at him.

**KND Undersea Lab**

“C’mon, Sis! Just let me drink the potion!” Harvey pled to his sister as they, Facilier, Sonya, Lee, Eva, Kade, and Sector V were walking down a hall of the Undersea Base.

“For the last time, Harvey, this potion is far too dangerous for anyone to drink. Especially in an underwater lab like this.”

“But I’ll only have a little! C’mon, Sis! Just one teeny little drop? Haven’t you always wanted to feel better about your height? It probably doesn’t even taste that good!”

“Can you imagine a 50 foot giant Harvey?” Sonya whispered to Lee, who just quivered at the thought.

Soon, the group reached the main lab to meet up with Gabe, Numbuh 20,000, and the scientists. “NUMBUH 362, SIR!” 20,000 saluted. “It’s an honor to have you in our—HEY! What’s that ADULT doing here?!”

“Relax, 20,000. He’s Numbuh 5’s uncle and he’s on our side.”

“Well… if you say so. But I’m watching him!” Facilier’s Shadow shot him a glare in return.

“Numbuh 74.239, can you analyze this potion and see what it’s made of?” Rachel asked the lead scientist.

“Sure thing! Just one little drop and…” With that, Gabe took and opened the bottle and dipped a single drop of potion onto the scanner.

“Scanning…Scanning…Scan complete.” The computer spoke. “Substance composed of: 10% hair dust. 40% Mega Shroom. 50% Rumpel magic.”

“Rumpel magic?” Eva questioned.

“Hair dust?” Harvey asked.

“Oh! Paddy and Shaunie’s hair, to be precise.” Gabe replied, studying the monitor.

“That must be how Rumpel was able to make the spell official.” Rachel deduced.

“Bleh. So Fanny has her brothers’ hair inside of her? Gross.” Eva replied.

“That no good lyin’ cheatin’ son of a-” Facilier mumbled.

“Uncle Facilier, how do you know Rumpel so well?” Abby asked.

“Oh, he and I go back. Here’s the story: Rumpel was born on Avalar, and on Avalar, all elves have a little magic. Unlike the other elves, Rumpel was born with a ‘special’ kind of magic. The kind that only wizards like me are born with, not the little Christmas themed stuff. Rumpel used his magic to prank people. But then Santa Claus stopped him and demanded he be sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn control. Coincidentally, it was BOTH our first years.

“Anyway, Rumpel was one of the first, if not few, non-human creatures to be accepted in the school. I went to Ravenclaw House while he went to Slytherin. Over there’s where he learned his cunning tricks, and it’s also where he attracted several witch girls. I don’t know how, but he had the ladies charm. He bullied and pranked me day and day with his know-it-all magic, and my favorite teacher, Mama Odie, kept havin’ to save my arse. But here’s another story about Rumpel that makes him even MORE dangerous: according to the teachers, he’s a timebender.”

“A timebender?” Nigel stared at his hand. “Like… with my firebending? Does that mean Rumpel can control time?!”

“Supposedly. But one time, I overheard that the Time God, Dialga established a limit on his powers. He can only use them when he makes certain deals.”

“Why wouldn’t Dialga just take his powers away altogether?”

“I don’t know.”

“But how can we disable his spells?” Abby asked.

“Well, it USED to be you had to speak his true name, but now EVERYBODY knows about the infamous Rumpel Stiltskin! Nowadays, it’s all about LOVE and all that crud.”

“Well, he did say that Fanny would have to show her love to her brothers if she’s ever going to be small again.” Sonya replied.

“So, what do we do with the potion?” Gabe asked.

“I’LL HOLD ON TO IT!” Harvey exclaimed.

“NO, Harvey! I’M holding on to it!” Rachel said, taking the potion once again. Harvey pouted and grumbled.

“You think Fanny will learn to be nice to her brothers?” Sonya asked.

“I don’t know. But I can’t have one of my best operatives and friends being at 50 feet tall the rest of her life. Call me crazy, but I’m going to see Rumpel tomorrow and try to reason with him.” Rachel replied.

**Virginian Forest**

“Siiiigh…” Fanny rested her head on her hands, utterly bored and unable to sleep.

“YO!” Hearing the voice, she looked down to her right to see Bartie and Virginia.

“Oh. Hey, guys. What are you doing here?”

“Well, we thought you might be hungry, so Virginia and I got you this triple decker!” Bartie held up a hamburger.

“THAT’S IT?! ONE HAMBURGER? THAT THING’S AS BIG AS A CRUMB!”

“Well, sorry!” Bartie shot back. “But we don’t have the money to buy eleventy kajillion hamburgers!”

“Ugh.” Fanny sighed, and with that, she put her right index finger down by them, to which Bartie placed the hamburger on for Fanny to hold it to her mouth and lick it off. Once she (or at least felt like she) swallowed it, she could still feel the grumbling in her stomach. “Great. I swallowed a whole hamburger, and I’m STILL HUNGRY! Being a giant is not as fun as it sounds.”

“Actually, Fanny, that might be because you’re not really taking full advantage of this situation.” Virginia said with a smirk.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, if I was your size, I’d be using my superior might to take charge!” As Virginia spoke, Bartie was making movements, gesturing for her to shut up. “If I was you, I would take what I want when I want for whatever reason I want! I mean, since everyone else is just bugs to you, why should you care?”

“Hm…” Fanny thought for a moment. “You have a point there.”

“WHAT? NO! NO SHE DOESN’T!” Bartie yelled, covering Virginia’s mouth. “SHE HAS NO POINT! SHE’S CRAZY! DON’T LISTEN TO HER! Are you crazy?” he whispered to Ginny.

Fanny felt more rumbling in her stomach. “THAT’S IT! I don’t even care anymore, I’M HUNGRY!” With that, the giant redhead stood up and began heading into town, making several humongous footprints in the forest.

“NO! FANNY! WAIT! I’M NOT SURE THAT’S A GOOD IDEA!” Bartie yelled.

“Dude! Come on!” Virginia said excitedly as she dragged Bartie away.

**Downtown Cleveland**

“Hello?” Rumpel said into his cellphone as he sat at the outdoor café still. “Yes, Grunty, I made the giant. No, she isn’t wreaking havoc yet, but I guarantee, any moment, she’ll-” Before he could finish, he looked in the direction of the giant Fanny, who was scaring away townspeople. “OH! Call ya back later, Grunty! The show’s just gettin’ started!” He smirked and hung up.

The starving giant approached a McDonald’s, and the customers fled the restaurant as Fanny lifted the whole place off the ground and tossed it into her mouth, chewing and swallowing it. “OH, SWEET RELIEF!” she exclaimed as the taste satisfied her.

“AAHHH HA HA HA HA! OH BOY! Do I feel sorry for THAT clown!” Rumpel cackled.

Fanny walked over to a Wendy’s, lifted, and swallowed that restaurant as well. “Oh, sweet, beautiful sensation!”

“HA HA HA HA! O-Oh BOY! Wh-When I tell the witches… th-they’ll be sorry they didn’t come!”

“ATTENTION, GIANT GIRL!” Fanny looked over to see several cops looking up at her. “For nearly destroying our city, we hereby ask you to leave and…and… stop being giant!” the lead cop ordered into a megaphone.

“Uh, actually, Sir, the term for a giant girl is a ‘giantess.’” another cop said.

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT THAT I’M LIKE THIS!” Fanny yelled. “IT WAS MY TWO IDIOT BROTHERS!”

“YES! SHOW THEM, FANNY!” Rumpel yelled. “Pummel them with your gigantic fists of giantess female fury!”

“Fine, fine. Let me just—WHOA! WHOA! WHOOAA!” As she tried to step over the townspeople, Fanny accidentally tripped on a small building, and the police evacuated as she tumbled over and crushed all the cars.

“AH HA HA HA HA HA HA! MAN!” Rumpel exclaimed. “I’m having more fun than Bellatrix after SHE KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!” The cocky elf walked away, cackling like crazy.

**Mt. Gnaa**

Negatar Gnaa watched from his lair with his allies as the giant caused destruction. “MAN! LOOK AT THAT GIRL GO!” Bowser cheered.

“Whatever happened to her, it’s really something.” Eggman observed.

“Boy, I’ll say.” Scarlet said as she played around with the red Chaos Emerald in her long claws. “If I was that big, I could easily squash Violet like the bug she is.”

 _“This is the perfect opportunity to turn her to the Dark Side.”_ Lord Gnaa said. _“Her rage and anger are just the kind of things we need. If we can just hit her with one of my Darkness Cannons, she’ll use her superior size to squash all the ones she despises the most.”_

“Hehe.” Ganondorf smirked. “With a beast like her on our side, we’d be unstoppable.”

“Send me to zap her with the cannon!” Scarlet said. “Then when I’m done, I can find out how she got so big!”

_“No. I think this mission is more suiting for Bowser.”_

“OH YEAH, BABY!” the Koopa exclaimed. “Don’t worry, Gnaa! I’ll get you your giant monster! I’M BOWSER, BABY!” With that, the chubby turtle charged and ran out the door. Phantom Gnaa spawned up from Gnaa’s Well of Darkness and chased after him.

“In other news,” The Brain began, turning to Gnaa, “I have found one of the Firstborn Guardians.”

_“Did you now? Well done, Brain!”_

“Firstborn Guardians?” Scarlet repeated.

_“Yes. It’s not as simple as finding the Eight Firstborn. In fact, it’s not really simple at all. But if we are to truly have them under our control, they need to be captured by their chosen Mortal Guardians.”_

“And Brain found one of the Guardians?” Scarlet asked as she tossed and caught the red Emerald in her hand.

“Indeed. She was persuaded to join my Brotherhood very easily and is now one of my best operatives.” Brain said. “Her and her partner make the perfect team.”

_“And once we have all the other Guardians, the ultimate power of the universe will be at our behest. We shall revive and control GOD!”_

**Virginian Forest**

After Fanny’s little clumsy act downtown, the Irish giantess was back on her forest hill, sitting with her head in her hands in boredom. “Well, that could’ve gone better.”

“No kidding.” At this, she looked down to her right to see Patton, standing on a tree. “But hey. At least I wasn’t on the menu!”

“You’d taste disgustin’ anyway.”

“Is that only because I’m so tasty looking and you’re so hideous?” Patton smirked.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!”

“OW! I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Patton replied, rubbing his ears. Fanny looked the other way in frustration. “You know, I’m sorry to tell you this Fanny, but Rachel’s right. You did get yourself into this mess. I mean, if your older sibling wanted to bite your head off, wouldn’t you wanna shrink them down?”

“It’s their fault for being annoying in the FIRST PLACE! How would you feel if Margie shrunk YOU down or made you giant?”

“Firstly, if I was a giant, that’d be pretty cool! And I’m hoping to Jirachi she doesn’t shrink me. But that’s what little siblings do, Fanny: they bug you. They get on your nerve! But deep down, you know you still love each other. But the way you’ve been treating them, you make them think you don’t love them at all!”

“But Ah DO love them! They’re my brothers!”

“Then you need to prove it! Show them how much you care about them! And learn to control your anger. Otherwise, you’ll have to be the giant monster they made you to be the rest of your life.”

Fanny took a deep breath. True, she was pretty peeved at them for what they did, but she felt kind of bad for how she treated them. She didn’t really like the idea of being nicer to them, but she didn’t wanna remain a giant the rest of her life. Despite the totally awesome power she’d have over people. “Maybe you’re right.”

“OH YEAH! A boy’s right and you’re wrong! Admit it!”

“Don’t get so hung up! Anyway, I guess I better go find them. See ya later.” With that, Patton watched as the giantess walked away, shaking the earth under her feet.

As Patton tried to climb down from his tree, his foot slipped, and he fell and got his pants stuck to a branch. “Um… FANNY? Mind helping me first?”

“HELP YER self!”

**Gallagher Elementary**

Paddy and Shaunie were currently playing a game of tetherball behind the school. They were still feeling bad for what they did to their sister, so they were trying to pass it off with this little game until they could think of a way to help. To their dismay, their game was interrupted when the Six Gum Gang sped around them on their hovercrafts and stopped. “Well, lookie here!” Runt said. “If it ain’t the two boys that made that there giantess!”

“What do you want?!” Shaunie shouted.

“Yer little giant of a sister crushed one of our favorite hangouts.” Runt replied, angry. “So, someone’s gotta pay!” The gang cracked their knuckles and grinned evilly. Sensing trouble, the two brothers hurried away screaming. The Six Gum Gang simply sped up to them and surrounded, and Lunk hopped off his bike and grabbed the two by the shirt collar.

“It’s time to show youse what happens when you go around, makin’ people giant!” And as Paddy and Shaunie quivered in fear, waiting for the beating, Lunk’s bike was crushed by a huge, brown boot, and they all looked up to see the giant Fanny looking down at the gang, anger on her massive face. “Well, if it ain’t the monster herself.” Runt said. “It’s time I wrangled up some banshees!” With that, the Six Gum leader twirled his lasso and tossed it up at the giant, but Fanny simply grabbed it with her left thumb and index finger, showing how inferior Runt’s puny rope (a mere string from her view) was. She then twirled it and Runt around herself like some toy until he finally slammed on the ground.

As Runt tried to recover, he felt an intense pressure placed on his back as Fanny placed her giant foot lightly on top of his body. “AUGH!! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OOOFF!!!” Runt screamed, pleading Fanny wouldn’t add more pressure on her foot. Her boot was so heavy at her size, and it was difficult to breathe.

“Now: unless ya want to experience the full life cycle of an ant, I’d suggest you STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHERS!” With that, the Six Gum members cowered and ran for their bikes. Lunk gently placed the two on the ground, patted their heads, then ran away screaming, and Fanny grinned powerfully as she lifted her foot and allowed Runt to run away, screaming like a baby.

Once they were gone, the brothers exchanged glances and looked up at their sister. “Uh…thanks…Fanny.” Paddy said, unsure.

“Whatevah. Now, listen.” Fanny sat down on her knees and took another deep breath. What she was about to say made her feel very awkward, especially considering her superior size, but she was ready to go through with it. “Look, I’m…I’m sorry for… bein’ mean to ya all those times and… threatening to rip your heads off.” The two exchanged confused glances as she spoke. “I’ve been a real bad older sister lately and Ah’m willin’ to do anything to make up for it. So… what can I do to prove I can be a good sister?”

The two thought for a minute. “Uh…could you excuse us a sec?” Paddy asked as he and Shaunie turned around and began whispering, excitedly. “I guess we finally got her!”

“So, what do we do now?”

“I don’t know. I mean, we have our own giant sister that’s willing to do anything for us! There’s all kinds of things we can do!”

“But what do we do first?”

“Hm…I’m not sure. Let’s just start off small.” They turned back to their sister, who looked down at them as well, waiting for them to ask something. “Uh…you could… take us to the beach.”

Fanny sighed. “Climb aboard.” With that, she held her right hand on the ground, allowing them to get on. Once they were on, Fanny stood up and started to walk out until…

“AH!” She looked down to see Principal Sauerbraten sticking his head out the window. “Look what you have done to my playground, Ms. Fulbright! Why can’t you look where you’re GOING when you’re a giant?!”

“Calm down, Sauerbraten! I’m leaving!” she yelled angrily, carrying her brothers away.

“Oh, you BETTER leave!” the principal said, going back in. “Oi, I knew children were annoying devils, but to actually become GIANT?! At her size, she’ll be able to crush all the schools she wants! I MUST TAKE ACTION! Perhaps if I hired a professional bounty hunter!” The militant-like principal got on to his computer and started looking up hunters. “Ah, here’s one! Mr. Bob A. Feet? Weird name… but he sounds promising! I will give this ‘Bob A. Feet’ a call! Then little giant Ms. Fulbright will come toppling down!” The principal laughed maniacally as he dialed in numbers on a phone.

**Rumpel’s Carriage**

_“We will get back to the mysterious disappearance of Nolan York in the next hour. In other news, the notorious Rumpel Stiltskin has just moved in to the town of Cleveland, Virginia.”_ Rumpel Stiltskin relaxed in his chair in his carriage, watching the KNN with joy. _“He’s sold Paddy and Shaunie Fulbright a magic growth potion, claiming it was a shrink potion, which they then used on their older sister, Numbuh 86, who has already caused much panic amongst the townspeople.”_

 _“Hey, Eva! If Fanny’s mom thought she was a BIG Fanny before, wait until she gets a look at this!”_ Eva smacked her face in disgust as Kade laughed at his joke.

“Ha ha ha ha! Oh BOY! It’s always good to have your work recognized, isn’t it, Fifi?” Rumpel said to his goose. “This is better than that time I sold that Morgan chick a voodoo doll of her brother! She called me Thumple Sickins for some reason, I’m not sure why.”

Moments later, Rachel and Nigel barged into his carriage. “Rumpel, we need to talk.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” Rumpel said, closing his laptop. “What can I do you for?”

Rachel made a sigh and said, “We were wondering if there is any chance we could persuade you to get Fanny back to normal faster?”

Rumpel just sighed. “It’s just like kids. Things fly in one ear and OUT the other! I told you! The only way Fanny can get back to normal is-”

“I know, I know, she needs to show kindness to her brothers! Still, I don’t really think you should really do these things without some emergency shutoff. Are you sure we can’t just give her the shrink potion?”

“Sorry, kid. But all deals are final.”

“But you can’t just go around making these sort of deals for your own entertainment!” Nigel said.

Rumpel sipped on some tea. “Okay, look, guys. I admit I get a real kick out of making these sorts of deals. But it’s all for a good cause!” He got out of his chair, grabbed a contract, then began slowly walking around the desk to Rachel. “I do this for more than my own selfish gain! I do this to help those in need and relieve them of their stress whenever they desire so. My timebending powers are a real big help for such things! For instance…” He walked up to Rachel and held up a scrolled-up contract. “Let’s say you wished you never became Supreme Leader. I could do that for you…” He unrolled the contract.

Rachel just stared at the paper, which offered to relieve her of her Supreme Leader duties. “Whaddya say? You sign the dotted line, I use my powers to take away the day you became Supreme Leader, you’re free to live an actual childhood, and someone else is stuck with the duties! Well?” Rumpel gave a big, creepy grin.

“You’re not really going to, are you?” Nigel asked.

“Yeah. Sorry, Rumpel, no deal.”

“Murrf.” Rumpel mumbled, putting the contract away. “Look, all I’m saying is, while I find it funny to see what sort of effect my spells have on people, I always have faith that the people who made the deal will get what they want and learn a valuable lesson along the way. Same thing I did to this ogre back in the town I came from!”

“And you have faith that Fanny will learn to be nicer to her brothers?” Rachel asked.

“Exactly! And as her friends, you should, too!”

Rachel sighed. “I guess you’re right. Come on, Nigel. Let’s see how she’s doing.” With that, the two headed out of the carriage.

“Oh! And that whole ‘stop you from becoming Supreme Leader’ offer is still open!” Rumpel yelled after them.

“NO THANK YOU!” Rachel yelled.

**Cleveland Beach**

The Fulbright kids reached the beach and Fanny placed her brothers on the ground, where they began playing in the ocean, both in green swim trunks. Fanny just sat on the small cliffside, resting her head on her hands again as she watched them play. “Sigh. Well, it’s always nice to get a breath of that ocean air. You know, at my size the ocean is like a lake.” she said to herself, smiling at the thought. “A really _big_ lake… still, it’s good to help relax. My feet are KILLIN’ me!” Fanny proceeded to rip off her boots, stretching her toes out as she placed her gigantic, bare feet in the sea. “Aaaahhh…” she sighed in total relief. “My toes really needed this.”

Paddy and Shaunie looked with disgust as Fanny wiggled her massive toes in the ocean, making waves as she did so. The brothers pinched their noses shut, unable to stand the awful smell. “GROOSS!! Put your boots on, Fanny!!” Paddy yelled.

“Your feet stink!!” Shaunie whined.

“Oh, COME ON! It can’t be _that_ bad!”

“It’s a thousand times worse at this size!” Paddy shouted.

“I think my nose will fall off!” Shaunie yelled.

“Uuuugh! Fine!” Begrudgingly, Fanny slipped her boots back on, upset that she couldn’t enjoy the fresh air and the ocean on her feet. “Happy?”

Paddy and Shaunie uncovered their noses, smiling in relief. “Much better, Fanny.” Paddy said.

“Stoopid brothers.” Fanny mumbled, though her amplified voice made it well-heard. She released a yawn and stretched her arms out. “At any rate,” She laid back on the sand, “I’m gonna have me a wee nap.” With that, she curled herself up on the beach, laid her head on her folded hands, and soon drifted into sleep.

Paddy and Shaunie looked at the sleeping giantess, exchanged glances, and smirked as they swam toward their sister, formulating an idea.

**An hour later…**

The sleeping giant soon awakened, still lying down, and felt her head almost completely buried in sand, leaving only her mouth. She glanced on top of her to see Paddy and Shaunie standing on her side with Paddy holding a stick.

“I claim this sand hill in the name of the FULBRIGHTS!” Paddy yelled.

“GO FULBRIGHTS!” Shaunie exclaimed.

“RAAH!” The brothers screamed as their sister stood up, making them fall to the ground, along with the sand. Fanny knocked the sand out of her ears as she stared at her brothers angrily.

The siblings held frightfully to one another, expecting the worst. Fanny may squish them like bugs, eat them for dinner, or simply rip them to pieces. At her size, she could do anything to them. However, Fanny’s angry expression vanished, and the giant smiled and began bursting into uncontrollable laughter. The giant gripped her stomach and began rolling around on the ground, the brothers giving confused looks.

Fanny stood back up again and wiped a tear from her face as her laughing slowly faded. “Th-That was a good one!” she laughed a little more. “Sorry about the mountain, boys! But the giant sand monster wasn’t feeling so happy!” She smiled playfully.

“Uh…” Paddy was brutally confused now. But, he decided to go along with it. “Er, okay…IT’S THE SAND MONSTER!”

“LOOK OUT!” Shaunie screamed, playfully.

“Taste my wrath!” Fanny exclaimed as she punched her fist at the ground, slowly enough for them to dodge. Paddy then poked her hand with his stick, and Fanny gave a fake grunt as she rose it and shook the imaginary pain off. Fanny slammed her other fist to the ground at Shaunie, who took his own stick, ran up her arm, and gave a weak stab in Fanny’s right cheek. “Aaaahhhh!” Fanny gave a sarcastic scream.

While the siblings were playing, Bowser slowly snuck up on them through the trees, alongside his son, Kammy Koopa, and Phantom Gnaa. “Lord Bowser! We are in range!” the old witch announced.

“Excellent!” Bowser said, pulling out a huge black cannon with red stripes. “Time to have ourselves a monster!”

“Yeah! Get her, Dad!” Bowser Jr. cheered.

“Here ya go, Gnaa: one steaming hot beast!” Bowser aimed his cannon.

“Ya’ve asked for it, worms!” Fanny smirked playfully, pulling her boots off once again. “TASTE the awful smell of mah smelleh FEEET!” The giantess wiggled her toes above them as she brought her foot down and captured the brothers between them.

“Aaahhh!” Paddy screamed, fakely struggling to shake out from between the toes. “She’s… too strong!”

Shaunie gave fake coughs, the smell quickly entering his nose. “I can’t… fight any more, Paddy.”

Paddy coughed as well, pretending to get weaker. “Her feet are… made of toxic. They’re… draining our life force.”

Shaunie slumped his head against Fanny’s toe. “Is this… the end, Paddy?”

“N-No!” Paddy pretended to muster the last of his strength, standing up with a determined look as he raised his stick. “If it takes all my strength… I will stop her! Hnnn… Yah!” With all the force he could pretend-muster, he stabbed his stick fake-powerfully into Fanny’s toe.

“Aaaagh!” Fanny released the brothers and raised her foot, holding her injured toe. “Noooo! Me one, particular toe that was my weak point! I’m deeeaaad.” Fanny screamed sarcastically, holding her forehead and wobbling around.

“On the way of an open fire!” Bowser began as the cannon charged. “He shoots! He…” Before he could finish, they all gasped when Fanny toppled over straight toward them. “WAAAH!” Bowser was crushed by the giantess’s head, along with Phantom Gnaa, while Bowser Jr. and Kammy just ran for it and avoided.

Fanny stood back on the beach and shook her head off from the dizziness. “Well, that was pretty fun!”

“Yeah!” Paddy agreed.

“Well, we should head back now. It’s getting late.”

“Aww, I wanted to play more.” Paddy said sadly.

Fanny chuckled. “We can play with each other later. It’ll be nice to get some rest.” With that, Fanny lifted the two in her right hand and carried them back.

Bowser Jr. and Kammy slowly approached the hole Bowser was forced into due to the force of the crush. Bowser slowly climbed out, dizzily, while Phantom Gnaa just appeared out of a shadow he was hiding in. The four of them looked to the broken Darkness Cannon. “GRAAHHH! DARN IT!” Bowser began stomping on the broken parts in a temper tantrum.

**Virginian Forest**

Fanny sat on her hill with her brothers on her shoulders as they peacefully watched the sun set into the distance. “You know, today was pretty fun.” Fanny said, smiling.

“Yeah! You’re a lot more fun when you’re not trying to hurt us.” Paddy said.

Fanny giggled. “And you seem a lot more fun when you’re this small!”

“Maybe we should change your size more often!” Shaunie said.

“Yeah! If you were smaller, you could ride around on our racetrack!” Paddy replied.

“Ha ha ha!” Fanny laughed joyously. “Maybe, but right now, I just wanna get back to my regular size.”

“Can we play some more tomorrow?” Shaunie asked, hopeful.

“Sure we can!” Fanny said. “But right now, let’s get some sleep.” Fanny placed her two brothers in her right hand and lied on her side along the hill.

“Good night, Fan!” Paddy waved.

“Good night, Paddy!” she grinned happily.

“Sleep tight, Fanny!” Shaunie smiled.

“You too, Shaunie!”

“Don’t let the night predators bite!” Paddy joked.

“The night predators better hope Ay don’t bite THEM.” The three exchanged friendly laughter as Fanny lay her right hand on the ground and cupped her left hand over it. Fanny soon drifted into sleep, smiling as she held her brothers close to her cheek.


	3. Saving the Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanny is captured by Boba Fett and locked in a Sooper Detention Center! The KND works together to save their giant friend!

**Hey, hey, party people! This chapter, we’ll get to see everyone’s favorite bounty hunter!**

****

**_

Chapter 3: Saving the Sister

_**

****

**Virginian Forest**

The sun shined bright on Fanny’s eyes the next morning and the giantess yawned as she sat and woke up. She stopped yawning as she realized something, then looked at her empty hands. “Paddy? Shaunie?” she asked, looking around.

“Up here!” She rolled her eyes upward and felt her two brothers standing up in her hair. “Your hair makes a nice pillow, Fanny!” Paddy said.

“It’s like a forest up here!” Shaunie cheered.

Fanny couldn’t help but giggle at this. “Oh, you two are adorable!” she exclaimed, grabbing them in her right hand, then poking them playfully with her left index finger.

“Hey, stop it!” Paddy said, laughing a little.

Shaunie then noticed some smoke in the distance. “Hey, what’s that?”

The two looked over at the smoke as well. “That’s coming from the town.” Fanny said.

“What do you think’s going on?” Paddy asked.

“I don’t know. Let’s go check it out.” Fanny carried them and headed to town.

**Gallagher Elementary**

Principal Sauerbraten stood and looked out his office window as his boss, Principal Smelling approached him. “Are you sure this bounty hunter can stop the giant?”

“Oh, absolutely, Principal Smelling, SIR! I read about him, and I assure you, he’s the BEST!”

“I hope you’re right about this.”

There was a knock at the door. “OOH! Right on time! COME ON IN!” With that, the door flew open and in stepped the bounty hunter, Boba Fett.

“Hey, hey! Did someone ring the Fett Man?”

“Ah, yes.” Principal Smelling spoke. “You are Mister…” he squinted at a paper. “Bob A. Feet?”

“It’s ‘Boba Fett’, and yes, I am! You the two principals that called?”

“Ahem, yes, Mr. Fett. We hear you have experience with psychicbenders?” Sauerbraten asked.

“Hu-hu, yep! I hunt them all the time! Just now, I was over in some other town, huntin’ this whole family of psychicbenders! I was about to grab ’em when I got your call! Any psychicbenders you need taken care of?”

“Actually, there are no psychicbenders here.” Smelling replied. “But there is something else just as threatening: a giant girl.”

“Uh, actually, Sir, the term for a giant girl is ‘giantess.’” Sauerbraten corrected. Smelling shot him a dirty look, making him shut up and salute.

“A giantess, huh? Well, that won’t be a problem, hu-hu, no sirree! Ol’ Boba’s been lookin’ forward for a breath of fresh air, away from those psycho scum. I’ll get your girl for ya! But what do you want me to do with her? Shoot her ’til she’s dead?”

“Should we?” Sauerbraten asked.

Smelling thought for a moment. “Mmm…no. Perhaps we’ll just store her in our Sooper Ultra Big Detention Center made just for the occasion!”

“Sooper Big Detention Center, huh? Well, no worries! Ol’ Boba’s got all the stuff for that! I’ll have your giantess wrangled in a jiffy!” With that, the bounty hunter pushed a button and activated his jetpack. “Catch ya on the flipside!” he exclaimed as he flew out the window and took to the sky.

**Downtown Cleveland**

Fanny reached the outskirts of the city, where the siblings watched as several firefighters tried to put out flames of a burning building. “No good! We need more water!” one fireman exclaimed.

“The hydrants are all out!” another shouted.

From behind another building, Bowser, Kammy, Junior, and Phantom Gnaa watched as the firemen struggled. “Ha ha ha! Great plan, Dad! Setting the building on fire to attract Fanny was genius!”

“Grar har har! I know! And with the fire hydrants blocked off, we’ll have Fanny where we want her in no time. Prepare the other Darkness Cannon!”

Fanny carefully entered the city, so the three could get a closer look. “What’s going on?”

“OH NO! Not you again!” a fireman shouted. “Go away, Giant Girl! We have our own problems right now, and we don’t need you making them any worse!”

“There must be something I could do…” Fanny said to herself.

Shaunie’s expression lit up. “OOH! I remember this from _Gulliver’s Travels_! The city was on fire, so Gulliver-”

“THERE IS NO WAY IN _HELL_ I AM DOING THAT!!”

“YEOW! Well, maybe you can use your firebending.” Paddy suggested.

“I don’t know how to _absorb_ fires!”

“WAIT! LOOK!” At Shaunie’s cue, they looked down to see the Truck Driver, driving a huge tanker truck of soda, singing his usual song.

“Oh, mah sweet Charlene! Sweetest girl I ever done seen! When she-” His singing ceased when he felt the truck stop suddenly, then looked out his window to see Fanny lift the huge tanker up. “HEY! What do y’all think yer doin’?!”

“SAVING A TOWN!” With that, Fanny ripped the tank open and poured all the soda into her mouth. She swished it around before spewing it all over the burning building, putting the flames out in seconds. Once she was done, the townspeople looked up at her as she began panting and gasping for air. In seconds, the town erupted in cheers.

“YOU SAVED THE DAY! YOU’RE A HERO!” one shouted.

Fanny blushed, smiled, and scratched her head, chuckling nervously. “Oh, it was nothing, really!”

Nigel, Rachel, and Patton had arrived just in time, smiling. “Wow, Fanny! Nice going!” Rachel praised.

“’Guess there are good things about being giant.” Patton said.

At this time, Bowser and Phantom snuck up close behind her and aimed the cannon. “Now I got ya! Here’s for you, Gnaa!”

“I’m just glad to help out.” With that, Fanny just decided to toss the empty tanker behind her.

“GRAAARGH!” Bowser screamed as the tanker came down and crushed him again.

Soon, the townspeople left the scene and Fanny bent down to her friends. “So, I take it things are going well?” Rachel asked.

“Yah. Thanks to Patton at any rate.”

The boy in question smirked. “I do my best!”

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I think it’s time we did some family bonding. See ya later!” With that, Fanny waved good-bye as she carried her brothers back to the forest.

Along the way, she kicked the large soda tanker out of the way, and Phantom Gnaa came out from his shadow as Bowser pulled himself out of the crater in the ground. Kammy and Junior came over to see the broken Darkness Cannon. “GRARGH! THAT’S IT! I’m getting out of here!” But before the Koopa could leave, Phantom Gnaa shot in his path, giving an angered look.

_“Hisssss!”_

“Well, what do you want me to do?! Both our cannons are broken and that girl ain’t anywhere close to coming to the Dark Side!”

_“Grrrr!”_

“Okay, okay! There’s gotta be something we could do instead. Huh?” He then looked over to Rumpel Stiltskin, whistling as he walked down the streets. After exchanging a glance with Phantom Gnaa, the two smirked.

**Virginian Forest**

The trio made it back to their hill and Fanny set her brothers on the ground. “Well, that was pretty fun.” Fanny said. “So, what do you want to do now?”

The two brothers thought for a minute. “We could play rock, paper, scissors!” Shaunie cheered.

“Uh…okay? Rock, paper, SCISSORS!” Fanny played paper while they did rock. “HA! I win! Okay, rock, paper, scissors!”

“HA! Scissors beats paper, Fanny!” Paddy shouted as both he and Shaunie did scissors while Fanny did paper.

“Not this time!” With that, she lightly smashed her brothers to the ground. She lifted her hand off them, and the brothers stood up and brushed the dirt off.

“Hey! You can’t do that!” Shaunie yelled.

“Says who?” Fanny shrugged. “How do you know scissors can cut really giant paper?”

“Never mind. Let’s play hide-and-seek!” Paddy asked.

“If ya say so. Okay, Shaunie’s it. Me and Paddy will go hide.” Fanny said.

“Okay!” With that, Shaunie shut his eyes and began counting. “1…2…3…”

Fanny then grabbed Paddy and carried him behind the hill, where she ducked down. “Where should I hide?” Paddy asked.

Fanny thought for a minute. “In here!” With that, she stuffed her brother down her right boot.

“98…99…100! I kinda skipped a bit, but… ready or not, here I come!” With that, the younger brother ran off to find his siblings.

He kept his searching around the hillside until he finally noticed the giant form of his sister lying down on the hillside. “Found you!”

Fanny chuckled. “That’s not fair, it’s hard to hide when I’m like this!”

“Now, where could Paddy be?” Shaunie asked himself as he began looking around for his brother. Fanny just smirked as she glanced down to her right boot, where Paddy hid. But just when Shaunie was about to look behind a bush, Paddy immediately stuck his head out, gasping for air.

“OH MAN! I can’t breathe in there!”

“FOUND YOU!” Shaunie yelled, pointing to Paddy.

“Lesson learned: Fanny’s boots are an unholy place!”

“Oh, shut up!” Fanny flushed. Paddy and Shaunie began laughing. Unbeknownst to them, a certain bounty hunter was watching from the bushes.

“Okay, that’s enough, you two, it’s my turn! Now, go hide!” With that, Fanny closed her eyes as her brothers went off.

“Come on, Shaunie!” Paddy whispered. “There’s a cool hiding spot over—AH!” They gasped.

“Okay! Ready or not, here I come!” Fanny crawled around on her knees as she skimmed the forest for where her brothers could be. “They shouldn’t be that hard to find from this view.” she said to herself. “Huh?” After a while of skimming, she finally noticed her two brothers in some kind of net. She crawled forward and said, “How did you two get in there?”

“SURPRISE!” At that instant, Boba Fett shot out of the bushes and over to the giantess’ side. “No matter how hard you hide, Boba will find your hide!”

“Who the heck are you?” Fanny exclaimed.

“Just your friendly neighborhood bounty hunter. I was enjoyin’ my day huntin’ down the usual psycho siblings when I got this call to go catch a monster brat! Now, why don’t ya be a good little giantess and come with me?”

“In your dreams!”

“Sorry, Sweet Cheeks, but Boba always gets the ladies.” The bounty hunter fired a missile, but Fanny was quick to dodge. She then attempted to smash him with her right hand, but Boba flew out of the way. Once in the air, Fanny tried swatting him like a fly, but Boba was too fast. “Sorry, kiddies, but play time’s over!” With that, Boba launched two balls from his wrists, which connected with a long rope that wrapped around Fanny, binding her arms. Boba then pushed a button on his wrist, making the rope electrify.

“AAAHHH!” Fanny screamed when the shock made her fall.

At this time, Paddy and Shaunie fought their way out of the net. “HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!” Paddy shouted.

Just then, several Ice Cream Men ships flew overhead and extended several claws down to grab the ropes and began carrying Fanny away.

“Sorry, kids, but school’s important and we can’t have your sweetie of a sister wreckin’ everything!” Boba declared. “But don’t worry, we’ll make sure she gets the upmost treatment, heh heh! Catch ya later, kids!” With that, the cocky hunter flew off after the Ice Cream Men, leaving Paddy and Shaunie with tearful expressions.

**Sooper Detention Center**

The Ice Cream Men dropped the unconscious giant in the center of some yard, surrounded by a high-tech building. The men strapped the giantess to the ground with more rope and a huge barrier surrounded the yard. Fanny soon awoke to see where she was. She tried to break herself free from the bonds, but screamed when she ended up getting zapped.

 _“That won’t do, Ms. Fulbright.”_ a voice spoke through the intercom.

Fanny searched around for the source of the voice, but she recognized it. “Principal Smelling? Where am I?”

_“You are in our sooper high-tech detention center, made for big brats just like you.”_

“You mean you anticipated one of your students becoming giant?”

_“Actually, it was mostly meant for the sneaky, more violent kids, but you can never be too sure.”_

“Well, let me out of here NOW before I-” She was silenced when she was zapped again.

_“Temper, temper. Your very rage will be your downfall. I’m afraid you’ll be staying nice and safe in there until we can figure out what to do with you.”_

“Look, I can’t get back to normal until I show how much I care about my brothers, which I can’t do very well when I’m trapped here! SO, LET ME OUT OF HERE!” She was zapped again.

 _“I was never really planning to get you back to normal. But we’ll see what becomes of you later.”_ Fanny looked worried, not liking the sound of that.

Inside the communication tower, Smelling switched the speaker off and he and Sauerbraten turned to Boba Fett. “Well, we’re glad we could have your assistance.”

“Anytime! So, what are we going to do with that girl? I’ll bet someone’s willin’ to buy her up in Galaxia! Heard there was this planet of Amazons; BIG beautiful ladies, we can drop her off there!”

“We’ll think about that. For now, you just stay here in case we have any more disturbances.”

“Can do! When Boba’s got the moves, he’s got the _grooves_.”

In the forest outside, Paddy and Shaunie had followed the Ice Cream Men to the detention center (since they were hauling a giant, it wasn’t easy to lose them). “This isn’t good. We better help her, Shaunie!” Paddy said with great worry.

“But that place is HUGE, Paddy!” Shaunie exclaimed, terrified at the look of the base.

“You’re right. Let’s go get the others.” The two hurried off as quick as they could.

**Gallagher Park**

At this time, everyone else was in the park, where Rachel and Violet were having a training battle. Since the D.U.T.C.H.M.A.N. mission, the two have hung out a lot and became good friends. Paddy and Shaunie came running over, panting heavily as everyone turned to them. “What’s wrong?” Rachel asked.

“It’s Fanny!” Paddy panted. “This weird hunter guy came and…and… took her away!”

“What?!”

“Yes! He and a bunch of Ice Cream Men came and knocked out Fanny, and they took her to this giant place!”

“We have to rescue her before it’s too late!” Shaunie cried.

“Slow down, slow down!” Rachel shouted. “Where did they take her?”

“They said it was some Sooper Detention Center.” Paddy said. “Principal Smelling is running the place.”

“Ugh. Not _him_ again.” Hoagie scoffed.

“We didn’t wanna go in ourselves, so… we were wondering if you guys would help?” Paddy requested hopefully.

“Yes, we will. We just need to come up with a plan and break her out.” Nigel said.

“I’M ON IT!” Harvey exclaimed. “Just give me the growth potion, I’ll get giant, and stomp on that detention place!”

“Keep dreaming, Harvey. Then they’d actually have a good reason to lock you up.” Rachel replied.

“Ah, man!”

“So, what did the place look like?”

“Let’s see, um, the building was surrounded by this high electric fence, and there seemed to be about four towers that activate the barrier surrounding the area where Fanny’s trapped.” Paddy explained.

“Hmm…” Rachel put a finger on her chin in thought. “Okay, I have a plan. But we’ll need some help…”

**Sooper Detention Center**

The detention center had searchlights all around the outside area. Nigel, Rachel, Paddy, Shaunie, Sector W, Violet, Yin and Yang, and Dr. Facilier were all hiding behind some bushes away from the guards. “Does everyone remember the plan?” Rachel whispered.

“Of course!” Yin replied. “Search for the generators inside the four towers and-”

“-destroy them, while defeating any guards along the way.” Yang smirked.

“Now, that’s a plan I can wrap my head around.” Wally fist-palmed.

“Indeed. Okay, Dr. Facilier, warp us in.” Rachel ordered.

“Ah right. Here goes.” The group of kids squished together and Facilier threw a handful of dust at the ground beside them, and they vanished in the blink of an eye.

The group reappeared inside the fence, where they studied their surroundings. “Alright, we’re in.” Nigel whispered.

“Look out!” At Rachel’s shout, they dodged just before a searchlight could catch them, backing towards the wall of the building.

“I’ll handle it.” Violet said as she used her claws to climb up the steel wall. When she reached the tower where the searchlight was, she knocked out the guard and switched it off. Afterwards, she pulled a lever, opening the gates to the building. She then leapt her way back down to the others.

“Great work, Violet.” Rachel whispered. “Now, let’s split up and take out those generators.” With that, they all ran inside and went separate ways.

Back in the main control room, Principal Smelling still watched the trapped giantess as Sauerbraten approached him. “Great news, Principal Smelling! Someone is here to buy the giantess off us!”

“Really? That was certainly quick news. Very well, send him in.”

The door came open, and in stepped none other than Ganondorf Dragmire and Scarlet Vargas, who was still holding the Chaos Emerald. “Great to have you here, Mr. Gangyondorf.” Sauerbraten greeted.

“It’s ‘Ganondorf.’” The man said sternly.

“CoughGanondorkcough!” Scarlet coughed.

Ganon shot her a dirty look and growled as he turned back to the principals. “So, you have the giant?”

“She’s right here! And the term for a giant girl is ‘giantess.’” Sauerbraten corrected. Ganon and Scarlet looked out the window to see the giantess in question still strapped to the ground.

“Hehehe!” Ganon smirked and chuckled. “That’s one fine specimen of a monster!”

“Aye… her name’s Fanny.” Sauerbraten replied, questioning his intentions.

“So, what do you have to offer?” Smelling asked.

“Gold. Bring it in, boys.” Two demonic soldiers hauled a huge chest into the room, grunting and sweating at the chest’s incredible weight. They were knocked out when they finished, and Ganondorf opened the chest to reveal a pile of gold coins and jewels.

“OOOH! You really know how to bargain, Ganny!” Sauerbraten said as he and Smelling stared with glittering, wide eyes at the treasure.

“Hey! I’m gettin’ some of that dough, too!” Boba stated.

“I don’t understand.” Scarlet said. “If Gnaa sent Bowser on the mission, why are you trying to get Fanny?”

“Bowser’s too dense to remember to lock the gate to his castle. And besides, don’t forget, Fanny’s family were meant to be servants to the Royal Family. If I am to take the throne of Demon King, then she must be MY servant!”

Sauerbraten frowned when he looked on small camera terminals, seeing the kids running down the halls. “Uh…We have company.”

Ganon and Scarlet looked as well, and Scarlet noticed her cousin right away. “VIOLET!”

“Intruders!” Smelling exclaimed.

“Hehehe!” Ganon chuckled, putting a hand on Scar’s shoulder. “Why don’t you run along and play with your cousin?” At this, the cat smirked, handed Ganon the Emerald, and dashed out of the room. “Now, if the rest of you will excuse me… I’m going to claim my prize.” Ganon smirked evilly as he walked out of the room.

The Sector W team scampered down a corridor and Harvey swiftly dodged any Ice Cream Man that tried to grab him. Lee wrapped his yo-yo around the legs of a group of Ice Cream Men and made them trip. The team soon made their way to the roof, where Lee tossed his yo-yo up to the tower, and he and his friends pulled their selves up, knocked out the guards, and shut off one of the generators.

As some Ice Cream Men stood guard at another tower, another man approached them and said, “Orders from Smelling: shut down the generator.” With confused expressions, the Ice Cream Men shut down their shield generator. Afterwards, that Ice Cream Man shot them with stun darts, making them faint, and the Interesting Twins threw off their disguise.

“Wow! We really do have more luck on the good side.” Yang said. With that, they put their disguise back on and headed back inside.

Violet was currently pouncing and tackling Ice Cream Men, using her catlike reflexes to dodge every shot. The Interesting Twins (in their disguise) came out of a door to see her run by. They then looked over to see Scarlet pursuing Violet with her claws drawn, so the disguised Twins fired a dart at her. Scarlet’s ears perked up as she heard the dart fire and dodged just in time to face the Ice Cream Man.

The Interesting Twins threw off their disguise and readied their own 2x4 weapons. Scarlet drew out her claws again and readied for battle. “Who is this girl?” Yin asked. “She looks just like Violet.”

“I don’t know, but I’ll take care of her. You go help the others.” Yang said to his sister. Yin nodded and ran by Scarlet to go and join Violet.

Yang shot at the catgirl, who dodged swiftly and tossed her shurikens. Yang barely dodged the shurikens and took cover when they exploded. When Yang opened his eyes, Scarlet had broken a fire-safety glass and grabbed an ax, and Yang quickly rolled before Scarlet could chop his head off. Yang then grabbed the ax and tried to pull it out of Scarlet’s hands. Yang tried kicking Scarlet, but she kicked back and pulled the ax back to her, but ended up falling over. Yang tried to jump-attack her, but she kicked him away.

Outside in the yard, the trapped giantess turned her head and looked in horror as Ganondorf approached her. “Who are you?”

“Relax, little lady!” Ganon smirked. “I’ll have you out of here in a flash!” Fanny’s face filled with more terror as Ganon drew out his own Darkness Cannon. “Say ‘cheese’!”

“YEE-AH!” Before Ganon could fire, Nigel ran up and burned the Dark Lord in the back of the head. Ganon tried to turn, but Rachel ran up and kicked the cannon out of his hands, smashing it. The two of them faced Ganon, Nigel readying his flames and Rachel aiming her staff.

The Dark Lord smirked and chuckled as he stared at Rachel. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the wretched opposite of my little girl.”

“What?”

“You have something I want. And you…” he turned to Nigel, “you gave away something that should've been mine, too. But I'll have revenge on YOU in time. Hnnn!” Ganondorf lunged at Nigel, throwing some punches, but Nigel managed to block with his flaming hands as he flipped back. Ganondorf defended as Nigel started shooting flames and Rachel tried attacking with her staff.

Back inside, Violet made it to another tower, where the Ice Cream Men had several dogs. “FREEZE!”

“REOW!” Violet screamed as the dogs began chasing her, barking madly. Violet frantically ran around the control tower, leaping and hopping off the heads of the Ice Cream Men as the dogs tackled them in the process. Violet landed catlike beside the lever, looking back as the dogs charged at her. Violet leapt away as the dogs attacked and destroyed the lever, shutting it off.

Back with Scarlet and Yang, the Chinese boy continued to dodge and shoot as Scarlet swung her ax at him. The catgirl kicked the weapon out of his hands and stomped on it. Yang dodged some more before finally kicking the ax out of her hands, knocking it several feet away. The two exchanged glances before they both ran, slid along the ground, and grabbed the ax.

In the end, Yang was able to pull it away, and he kicked Scarlet against the wall, knocking her to the floor. The half-cat looked up in terror as the Chinese boy held the ax up and was about to strike down on her neck. But Yang hesitated, seeing her expression. “…Well, I didn’t join the KND for nothing.” Yang said, lowering the weapon and holding a hand down to her. “Need a hand?” he smiled.

Scarlet stared at his hand, then at his eyes, and smiled as she took it, allowing him to help her up. The two stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Scarlet kicked him in the crotch and ran away. “Thanks for the help!” the catgirl cackled, leaving Yang to hold his crotch in pain.

In the center yard, Nigel and Rachel still struggled trying to hit Ganondorf. The Dark Lord drew his sword and tried stabbing them, but they were quick to avoid.

In the fourth tower, Paddy and Shaunie just made it up there and began fighting off all the guards. Some grabbed Shaunie, but the hyper-active younger brother shook his way free in no time, knocking them out. “Nice work, Shaunie!” Paddy praised.

“Hurry! Shut it down!”

“Right!” But before Paddy could, however, Boba Fett flew up and landed in his way.

“Not if ol’ Boba’s got anything to say about it! Heh heh!” He kicked Paddy over to Shaunie.

“GET OUT OF THE WAY!” the younger brother yelled.

“Heh heh! Hey, you’re pretty young! I’d bet you’d love a little color lesson. Can you guess what blue and red is mixed together?” he asked, drawing out his lightsabers. “Give up? PURPLE RAIN!” He crossed the two swords, making purple sparks. He then ran towards the two and began slashing at them with his lightsabers. He nearly kicked Shaunie, but the younger sibling dodged and punched him in the crotch.

“Alright!” Paddy exclaimed. With that, the older brother ran and grabbed the lever, forcing it down.

“YES!!” Fanny screamed, for her electric wires were shut down as well and everyone watched as she broke free from her bonds and stood back up, towering over the puny detention center. “Ay’m BACK in charge!”

“Almost.” Rachel smirked.

“AHH! SOMEBODY STOP HER!!” Smelling cried.

“AH’M ON IT!” Boba Fett declared, activating his jetpack and flying close to the giantess’ face. “Alright, Gorgeous. It’s time for you to go beddy-bye!” But just before he could charge at her face with his swords, Fanny inhaled and blew the cocky bounty hunter away. “Hey, hey, stop, that isn’t—AAAHHHH!” And soon, Boba was long gone.

Fanny heard a battle cry and looked behind her to see Ganondorf make a huge leap and prepare to punch her with a fiery fist. But before he could land the punch, Fanny grabbed him in her right hand, and he struggled to escape her powerful grip. With one final smirk to the doll-sized man, Fanny threw and sent the Dark Lord flying. _“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…!”_

“Well, that’s taken care of!” Fanny said proudly, brushing her hands off. “Now then…” She smirked as she approached the two horrified principals.

“Now, now, Ms. Fulbright!” Sauerbraten quivered at the imposing giantess. “There’s no need to be rash!”

“Now’s where I’d crush this place into rubble. But thankfully for you, I’ve been learning to control my anger. So, I think this will do!” With that, she reached her hand in and grabbed the treasure chest.

“Awww…” the principals groaned.

Fanny then reached into the tower and grabbed her two brothers. “Let’s get out of here!” With that, Fanny stepped over the building and headed back to the forest.

**Virginian Forest**

The three siblings made it back to their usual hill. “Boy, were those guys ever crazy.” Paddy said. “You okay, Fanny?”

“Mm-hm. Thank you for saving me.”

“No problem! That’s what family’s for, right?” Paddy replied.

“Yeah…” She set her two brothers on the ground. “Listen… I really am sorry for bein’ mean to ya all these years. The truth is… Ah really do love ya and… Ah don’t think my life would be complete if I didn’t have two wonderful brothers like you.”

The two brothers shared a heartfelt glance and smiled at her. “Well, we couldn’t imagine life without an older sister like you either.” Paddy said.

“We’re sorry we made you a giant.” Shaunie said with a frown.

“Oh, that’s okay! Truth be told, I did deserve it. And heck, I’ll be honest, I wish you would’ve shrunk me instead. Bein’ this tall is way too dangerous!”

“Well, we got to make you feel powerful over us boys, right?” Paddy asked.

“Yah! That did feel pretty good! And it was pretty fun playin’ with ya.”

“Well, I’m sure we can have just as much fun playing with you at regular size!” Paddy cheered.

“Ay bet we can!” Fanny grinned.

“We love you, Fanny!” Shaunie beamed.

“Awww! I love ya, too!” Fanny lovingly picked her two brothers up and hugged them to her cheek, and they hugged back.

At this time, Rumpel Stiltskin watched the sight from the bushes in disgust. “UGH! What IS this?! This… family bonding! It’s BORING! I mean, would anyone actually read a story about this?! WHO CARES ABOUT THIS CRUD?! I wanna watch a giant hotheaded girl leave a city in ruins, not get all cuddly with her brothers! Oh, I gotta find some way to make some entertainment for myself!”

At this, Fifi made a clucking sound.

“No, Fifi, I can’t _drink_ the potion. If I could use my own magic on myself, don’t you think I’d be owner of Evil Adult Industries through a highly complicated and thought-out plan I won’t take the time to tell you about? There’s gotta be some way I can—AH!!” Just then, he was grabbed by the shirt by an unknown force.

“So, you’re the chump that made that girl giant!” Bowser yelled, holding the elf to his face in anger.

“Oh, Lord Bowser, Evil King of the Koopas, what a pleasant surprise!” Rumpel said nervously. “Um, actually, the term for a giant girl is-”

“I DON’T CARE! You give me some of that growth potion right now!”

“Oh yeah? And why should I?”

Phantom Gnaa flew up to Rumpel’s face and, _“HIIIIISSSSSS!”_

“Ahh!” Rumpel gave a fearful look. “L-Look, that potion I gave the two boys was the only one I had! All I have now is a shrink potion.”

“So? Where’s the growth potion now?”

Rumpel thought for a minute, then gave a wide, evil smirk. “Whaddya say we make a deal?”

 

**Boba Fett is from _Star Wars_ , and we must remember the principals from _KND_ , right? Just one more chapter before we reach the boss of this story!**


	4. Clash of the Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowser's Koopas attack Cleveland as the Koopa King desires to drink the Growth Potion! Only one person can stop him if he succeeds.

**Okay, here is the last chapter!**

****

**_

Chapter 4: Clash of the Titans

_**

****

**Virginian Forest**

Dimentia yawned and woke up from her nap, stretching her arms. The former GKND leader looked to her side when Clockwork tossed her her makeup and Muffy Jenkins clothes. “What’s this?”

“I can’t hang around here forever. I’m needed in the Spirit World, too. Just put those on and wear it as your disguise like last time.”

Dimentia picked up her pink shirt and stared at it. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Just blend in. I’ll come back and get you when the time is right. It’s too dangerous for you to wander around in your regular form. Just be the nice, friendly Muffy Jenkins you were last time. Maybe you’ll even make a friend.” With a smirk on his face, the Time Ghost turned around and was about to go through a time portal.

“Wait!” The ghost turned at her shout. “…Thanks.” Clockwork just smiled and went through the portal, vanishing.

When he was gone, the Magiblots approached Dimentia. “What do we do now?” Blue asked.

Dimentia stood up. “It’s too dangerous for you to hang around me. I’m just going to blend in with the humans and hide. As for you three, you are dismissed. You’re free to go.” With that, Dimentia went behind some tree to begin changing.

“Wait!” Yellow exclaimed. “What’ll we do without you?”

Dimentia stuck her head out and smiled. “You guys don’t need me! You can survive without your master, can’t you?”

“But-”

“We’ll meet up again later. Just go and… have a nice life.” And with thoughtful and confused expressions, the three henchmen nodded and flew off to the sky.

**Gallagher Park**

A couple hours later, the others were back in the park, watching as Nigel and Virginia had their own bending battle. “You think Fanny’s doing okay?” Patton asked Rachel.

“Oh, she is! BUT YOU WON’T BE!” At this, they quickly dodged as a spell fired from above. They all looked up to Rumpel and a fleet of witches on broomsticks. Rumpel’s goose, Fifi, now had a bigger form, fit for Rumpel’s height. Rumpel was also holding a wand.

“Rumpel!” Nigel exclaimed.

“What do you want now?” Rachel shouted.

“I want what’s mine! It’s time we get the REAL show started! WITCHES!” At his command, the witches swooped down and began throwing spells at the kids.

Eva bended some water from her bottle and sliced their broomsticks. Two witches flew by Rachel and launched pumpkin grapplers, trapping her arms. “Hey, let me go!” she demanded. That’s when another witch launched a grappler and grabbed the growth potion, tossing it to Rumpel.

“YES! Time to take this show downtown!” With that, the witches followed as Rumpel was headed to town on his goose.

Violet scampered after the goose and leaped up, grabbing its leg. “Hey, get off!” Rumpel shouted, firing a spell that knocked the cat off, but she was quickly saved by Nigel. He set Violet down and launched fireballs at the goose, but Rumpel yelled “STUPEFY!” and froze the Uno boy in place.

“Nigel!” Rachel yelled. Patton tried to shoot at Rumpel with a S.C.A.M.P.P., but Fifi was a swift dodger. Rachel tried jumping and grabbing him, but Rumpel was too high.

“AHH HA HA HA HA!”

“Grrrr!” Rachel growled. “GET HIM!”

**Downtown Cleveland**

The kids had pursued him all the way downtown, but lost track of the elf and his witches. “He should be-” Nigel began, but they all stopped and gazed in shock at who waited ahead of them. “Oh…crud.”

Before them was none other than King Bowser and his army of Koopa Troops. The Koopa King gave an evil smirk as he looked at Eva, who was readying her water. “Well, well, if it ain’t the little princess that killed Jones!”

“You know Jones?” Eva asked.

“Well, of course I do! He was one of our fellow officers.”

“What officers? Who are you?”

“I’m Bowser, mighty King of the Koopas! And I’m here to claim this city in the name of the Koopas. And this little elf is helping me do so.”

“Surprise!” They looked up to their side to see Rumpel on his goose, holding the growth potion. “I was hoping I could tear down this city with your little friend, but a REAL monster is just as good.”

“Once this town is down, it’ll make the perfect place to build a new Koopa Kingdom!”

“And in return, I get my own castle where I can party each and every night! Right?!” Rumpel asked eagerly.

“Yeah, yeah, just give me the potion!”

“Right on it—What the-” But before Rumpel could toss him the potion, Facilier reached his green flubber up there and grabbed it.

“SEE? Ya CAN’T trust Rumpel Stiltskin!”

“AW! Why can’t you let me have fun for once, Harvey?”

“Yo’ idea of fun ain’t very fun!”

“Well, it’s better than working with a bunch of happy, singy elves in some cruddy toy factory!”

“You should use yo’ powers to get people what they need, not what you want!”

“For your information, I have every intention to get someone something they need!”

“What’s THAT supposed to mean?”

“Oh, forget this crud!” Bowser shouted. “KOOPAS: ATTACK!!” The Koopa Army gave a battle cry as they charged forth.

Eva bended her water into a large fist, which she used to punch and knock out the regular troops. Wally took his S.L.U.G.G.U.H. and started punching some Hammer Bros.. He then looked over to see some Koopas dressed in soccer uniforms and a referee Koopa blew a whistle as the Koopa Strikers took some soccer shells and began kicking them at the Aussie. “Whoa! Whooaa!” Wally screamed as he barely dodged the soccer shells. He was eventually able to stop some, then began kicking them back, knocking the troops out.

Rachel was trying to fight back the Koopatrols with her staff. “Hey, Sis, let me hold on to the potion!” Harvey exclaimed.

“It’s okay, Harvey! I can handle it!”

“Aw!” Harvey groaned. He quickly dodged as two Boomerang Bros. tossed their aptly-named weapons. Lee simply grabbed them with his twin yo-yos and tossed them back, knocking them out.

“YAAH!” Harvey quickly defended as Bowser Jr. leapt over and started whacking him with magic brush. Harvey drew out his own staff, a smaller version of his sister’s, and started clashing with the Koopa Kid.

Violet took her cat shurikens and used them to chop off the Piranha Plants’ heads. “AHH!” she screamed when a bunch of Chain Chomps charged at her. She shielded her eyes, but was then saved when Wally grabbed them by the chains and redirected the Chomps against the Koopas. “You okay?” he asked Violet.

“Yeah.”

 _“AHH!”_ The two quickly dodged as Phantom Gnaa popped up and shot Shadow Breath at them. Wally tried punching the spirit, but Phantom’s misty form was unphased. _“AAH! NNNN!”_ He growled when Nigel tossed flames at him from behind.

“EHH!” Kammy exclaimed as she and Facilier were having a magic duel. The old witch was knocked off her broom when Shadow flew up and tackled. He then flew back to Facilier and gave the witch-doctor a high-five.

Harvey kept fighting with Junior until he knocked away his staff and pushed the Koopa to the ground, Harvey aiming his staff and smirking. Junior recovered and shouted, “CHARGIN’ CHUCK BRIGADE!” The Sector W kids looked to see several Koopa Troops dressed as football players, who began charging and attacking. Patton ran in to help fight the football players, but that’s when they took their own footballs and began kicking them over. Patton and Wally grabbed the footballs and threw them back, but the Chargin’ Chucks started throwing baseballs.

Nigel was defending with his fire as Bowser shot his fire breath at him. “I don’t know how long we can hold them!”

“Keep fighting!” Rachel shouted. “I’ll go get Fanny!”

“Not so fast!”

“AAH!” Rachel screamed when Rumpel swooped down and grabbed the growth potion.

“Rachel, just go!” Nigel shouted. The Supreme Leader nodded and ran off.

Rumpel saw a witch wave to him and he tossed her the potion, but that witch threw off her disguise and the Interesting Twins began running out of town with the potion. “HAHA! VICTORY IS OURS—AAAAHH!”

 _“AAHHH!”_ Phantom Gnaa hissed, appearing in their path, startling them. The ghost was ambushed by Virginia Sims, who popped up via shadowbending and grabbed him. At this time, several townspeople gathered to watch the battle and several cops attempted to grab the phantom.

Phantom Gnaa forced and blew the cops away using psychic. The citizens watched as the phantom rose into the air and glowed with a terrible aura as he spoke in Gnaa’s voice. _“Citizens of Virginia: you shall be the first to taste the wrath of Negatar Gnaa!”_ The citizens and the operatives stared stupefied after his words.

“NOW, BOWSER!” Rumpel exclaimed, taking the potion from the Twins and throwing it to the Koopa. Bowser ripped the bottle cap open and began guzzling the potion down, throwing in and chewing on the bottle afterwards.

“NOOOOOOO!” Facilier screamed. The whole Earth seemed to quake as Bowser felt the power surging through him.

 _“GRAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH!”_ Everyone cowered back into town as the potion started to take effect.

**Virginian Forest**

“NUMBUH 86!” The giantess and her brothers looked when Rachel came pacing up.

“Sir? What’s wrong?” Fanny asked.

“The town’s being attacked! We need your help!”

“Who is it?”

“We don’t know, but you better hurry! Come on!” With that, Fanny stood up and carried her brothers as she followed Rachel, creating bootprints in the forest like usual.

**Downtown Cleveland**

_“GRAAARRRRGH!”_ Bowser continued to roar as the potion was taking effect. Rumpel was smiling creepily as he watched the sight. Everyone else, however, stared in absolute fear as Bowser grew to tremendous proportions. In only a matter of seconds, Bowser was a hundred feet tall. They didn’t think they’ve seen anything so enormous. “OH YEAH! NOW, THIS IS WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!!” Bowser yelled, his voice echoing for miles and miles. “HEY, NIGHLOK! WHO’S GOT A BIG PROBLEM NOW?! GRAH HA HA HA!”

“COOL! DAD’S A GIANTESS!” Junior exclaimed.

“Actually, the term for a giant male is… well, ‘giant.’” Kammy corrected.

The townspeople just cowered in fear as the humongous Bowser approached the town, his stomps quaking the earth stronger than Fanny ever had. “THIS CITY BELONGS TO LORD BOWSER NOW! SURGES UP! GRAAH!” He was about to melt the city in a wave of his own breath, but he was hit from the side by a green fireball. The Koopa King looked beside him to see none other than Fanny Fulbright, the giantess baring an angry expression and a green flame in her right hand.

Bowser stomped toward the Irish giantess, who appeared a few feet shorter than him, and smirked. “Well, well! If it isn’t a pretty little girl! GO PLAY WITH YOUR DOLLS, GIRLY! I got a town to conquer!”

Fanny punched the Koopa upside the jaw and knocked him back a bit. “You wanna destroy this town? Then you’ll have ta go through ME!”

“MMMM!” Bowser rubbed his jaw and faced her. “So, that’s it? Well, fine! If it’s a giant fight you want, it’s a giant fight you’ll get! Just because you’re bigger than all these worms doesn’t mean you’re any match for ME!”

“And just because you’re bigger than all other turtles doesn’t make you any less slow! Or bright!”

“Grrrr! Better get ready, Fanny, ’cause you’re playin’ with the big boys now! JUST TRY AND TAKE LORD BOWSER BY THE TAIL! Get ready, Fanny! I’LL STOMP YOU! BLEAH!” (Play the “Final Destination” Theme from _Super Smash Bros. Melee_!)

 

_Boss fight: King Bowser Koopa_

Bowser blew his fire breath at the giantess, but Fanny used her firebending to defend. When the fire cleared, Fanny quickly leapt back when Bowser tried to aerial punch her. The Koopa King started throwing punches at her, but Fanny fought back. She then charged and used all her strength to push the Koopa King back, but Bowser grabbed her and tossed her several feet away. Fanny looked back up and rolled quickly when Bowser tried Ground Pounding her. She started shooting green fireballs at Bowser’s head, but he went in his shell and spun toward the Irish lass, pushing her back. Fanny recovered once again, dodging just before Bowser could burn her.

Back in town, everyone else was still fighting the Koopa Troops and witches. Harvey’s staff was knocked away by Junior’s, but Rachel charged and kicked the Koopa Prince away. Nigel kept trying to hit Phantom Gnaa with fireballs, but the spirit kept using his shadow powers to dodge. The phantom screamed in pain when Violet threw her shurikens and cut part of his arm.

Fanny defended as Bowser threw more punches, but the turtle demon turned and knocked her back with his spike shell. Fanny grabbed Bowser’s hands when he charged at her and was successfully holding him back, but Bowser bashed her with his head. Fanny held her head in pain, then gave a loud scream when Bowser scratched her left cheek with his claws, leaving three bloody scratch marks.

“FANNY!” Shaunie and Paddy screamed. They then ran towards Violet and stole some of her shurikens.

“HEY!” she yelled to them as they ran toward the giant Bowser.

“Hey! No interfering!” Rumpel yelled, running after them, but was stopped when Nigel shot fire in his path.

“And just where do you think you’re going?”

“Away from you!” With that, Nigel and Rumpel were in a fight of fire vs. spells.

Fanny grabbed Bowser’s arms once again, but the Koopa King forced her around and pushed her to the ground, then shot fire at her boots. Fanny kicked her boots off and crawled away, but Bowser leaped above and Ground Pounded her hard, then jumped back a few feet. As Bowser slowly approached the downed Fanny, Paddy and Shaunie got close to him and threw shurikens at his tail, exploding on it. “HEY!” Bowser yelled as he looked down to the two brothers. The Fulbright boys quickly ran as Bowser tried to stomp them.

Fanny quickly awoke to see this, then leaped back up to throw another flame at Bowser. The reptile turned to face her, but that’s when Fanny started bombarding him with flames at his face. She then leaped and kicked toward him, shooting a fireball from her feet and knocking the Koopa to the ground. Bowser got back up and started punching at Fanny once again until he was able to grab her and throw her several feet away, landing her on the beach. Fanny looked back up to see Bowser attempting another aerial attack, but she rolled forward and got behind him when he landed.

Fanny then saw Bowser’s tail and smiled. “GRAR!” Bowser screamed when she grabbed the tail and started twirling him around. After a few seconds of building up momentum, Fanny yelled, “SO LONG, KING BOWSER!” and threw him far off into the sea, making a humongous splash of water.

“GRAAARRRRGH!” Bowser shouted when he made a humongous leap out and nearly landed on Fanny, but she jumped back. He then charged and pushed her back into the city outskirts, where her bare foot accidentally stepped on the front part of someone’s house.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Cleveland Brown shouted as his bathtub began sliding off the tilting floor. “No no no no NO NOO!” But he fell and his bathtub shattered. “Grrr! See, this is why I don’t read GTS!”

Bowser tried another aerial punch, but Fanny side-dodged. Afterwards, she kicked him upside the jaw and kicked him back. Bowser did a spin leap in his shell and landed beside her, then tried pushing her back once again as Fanny grabbed his hands. They shook around until Fanny forcibly let go, and Bowser stuck his horns into her stomach, leaving two holes.

“AAAAHH!” Fanny screamed, gripping her stomach and falling to the ground in pain.

“Ah…it’s good to see a brilliant creation at its finest!” Rumpel said. He smirked, looked up to the sky, and shouted, “HEY, SANDY MAN! Check THIS twice in your list!”

“YAAH!” Rumpel leapt out of the way as Nigel threw another flame blast.

Bowser was just about to crush Fanny when Paddy and Shaunie started shooting his tail from behind. Although Bowser didn’t feel it well, the tickly feeling was annoying. “Grar, that’s it! You first!” he shouted, approaching them. The two brothers tried to run, but ended up grabbed by Bowser’s huge claws. “I wonder how little Ireland SHRIMPS taste?”

Fanny heard this and gave an angry expression, her blood boiling. She stood back up, tapped Bowser’s shoulder, and punched his jaw hard when he turned, making him throw the two brothers in the air.

“AAH!” they screamed, but were caught in Fanny’s right hand, who smiled and gently placed them on the ground. She looked angrily at Bowser, who rubbed his jaw, and started bombarding him with punches in the side of his jaws. A right punch, left punch, right, left, until she started burning green flames in his face. Bowser shook the fire off just in time for Fanny to do another flame kick, pushing the Koopa to the ground.

“GRAR!” Bowser felt his tail grabbed once again and felt himself spinning into the air once more. Fanny once again twirled him, gaining momentum, until she finally yelled, “SO LONG, KING BOWSER!” and sent the tyrant hurdling towards the sun. (End song.)

 _“GRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGH!”_ Bowser’s screams echoed through space as he was flying along after Fanny’s momentous hurl. He kept going until he finally landed in the sun, burning to bits from the intense heat.

Back on Earth, Fanny dusted her hands off and turned to face the town with pride, the citizens erupting in cheers after her heroic deed. Fanny simply closed her eyes and smiled at all the praise. “What’d I tell ya? No matter what size we are, girls are ALWAYS the superior being!”

Back on the sun, a humongous figure shot out of the flames, hurdling towards Earth at a rapid pace.

On Earth, everyone gasped in horror as a burning object was shooting into the atmosphere. Fanny looked up and quickly dodged the object before it collided powerfully with the earth, and she watched as a creature stood up. After standing all the way, Fanny looked in shock and horror as the figure turned out to be a skeleton Bowser. _“GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!”_ His roar seemed louder and fiercer than ever.

“Okay, okay, there are several things wrong with this picture.” Hoagie spoke up. “1) Nothing could possibly be thrown all the way to the sun from Earth and back again in a few short seconds, and 2) after being exposed to the sun’s heat that close, not even your skeleton should be able to survive.”

“Forget yo’ logic, Fool!” Abby exclaimed. “That thing’s angry enough to burn down the whole world!”

“NOW! FEEL THE TRUE ULTIMATE WRATH OF _DRYBONES BOWSER_! RAAAARRRGH!” (Play the Giga Bowser Theme from _Melee_!)

Fanny hurriedly dodged as Bowser aerial punched at her, then began throwing several fast punches, which seemed impossible to avoid. He Ground Pounded, which she dodged, then shot another flame at his face. However, Bowser seemed unaffected as the flame did nothing to his boney face. Fanny was then knocked around as the vicious skeleton punched at her face, then screamed in pure pain when Bowser scratched at her chest.

Back down below, the group struggled trying to fight Phantom Gnaa, who mixed his powers of Shadow and Fear. Violet tried charging to him, but he used his psychic to throw her back. He was then surprised when Eva splashed water on him and froze his body, leaving only his exposed head.

Meanwhile, Nigel was still having his showdown with Rumpel. The elf yelled, “REDUCIO!”, firing a spell that shrunk the Brit. Rumpel smirked at this until Rachel ran up and kicked the wand out of his hand, making it bounce and fire a spell that returned Nigel to normal. The elf gave a worried look before hurrying into a building.

Fanny kept trying to fight the boney demon and punched straight at his chest, her knuckles feeling intense pain from punching the hard abs. Bowser grabbed her shirt shoulders and ripped it down a bit before pushing the giantess to the ground again. She tried to recover, but was forced down by Bowser when he did a Ground Pound.

The Koopa fossil leapt back, and Paddy and Shaunie quaked in fear when Bowser approached them, grabbing them in his right hand. “GRAH HA HA! DID YOU REALLY THINK A POWERLESS LITTLE GIRL LIKE YOU COULD STOP ME?! THERE’S NO ITALIAN, IRISH, OR OTHER BEING ALIVE THAT CAN STOP THE NEW AND IMPROVED GIGA BOWSER! Now watch, Fanny Fulbright, as I reduce this city to rubble! Starting with your helpless LITTLE BROTHERS! GWAH HA HA HA HA!” The two boys screamed at the top of their lungs as the titanic demon was about to snack on them.

Fanny’s anger filled greater than ever as she watched the monster about to eat her brothers. …And nobody made lunch out of her brothers except her. “RRAAAHH!” she leaped back onto her feet and kicked the Koopa’s arm, sending her brothers high in the sky. Fanny leaped and grabbed her brothers, setting them on the ground once more. She angrily approached the Koopa and started dealing powerful punches at his boney jaw. Despite that his jaw was much harder in this form, Fanny continued to punch and punch, her knuckles becoming more bloody with each blow.

Rumpel continued to head up the building until he reached the roof, where he stopped and looked down the hundreds of feet below him. He turned back and gave a worried expression when he saw everyone behind him. Nigel readying his flames, Rachel aiming her staff, Violet with her shurikens, and Facilier with his cane.

The cocky elf gave a mischievous little grin as he spread his arms out and fell over the edge, the team gasping. They then looked to see Rumpel standing on his goose, flying away as he waved. “So long, chumps, ah ha ha ha ha!”

Violet immediately dashed and leaped, grabbing onto the goose’s back and clawing at Rumpel. “Gah, stupid CAT! GET OFF OF ME!” He pushed the catgirl off and sent her falling to the ground.

“AAAHHHHH!”

“Hang on! Oi got ya!” Wally exclaimed, running to her. Violet stopped screaming when she found herself in the Aussie’s arms.

Bowser’s head kept getting knocked back and forth as Fanny punched him, refusing to quit despite the intense damage to her fists. When she finally stopped, Fanny finished him off by jumping and spinning in the air, kicking his head straight off his body.

“Ha ha!” Rumpel laughed as he was flying over the forest. “See ya later, fools! Next time, I’ll-” He then noticed Bowser’s incoming head. “AAHHH!” Both he and Fifi screamed when the head landed and forced them to the ground with a thud. The two recovered to see they were trapped behind Bowser’s teeth like a jail cell. (End song.)

Rumpel pushed on the bars and tried to squeeze through. “Hey, hey, this isn’t fun! Let me out of here! Open up, ya great stupid fossil! I want out of here, come on!”

“Yay, Fanny!” Paddy and Shaunie cheered. The headless body of Bowser was now wobbling around uncontrollably. “AAAHHH!” the brothers screamed when it finally toppled over and landed on them.

“YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!” The town erupted into bigger cheers than ever at Fanny’s victory.

Her friends ran up to her, and Rachel shouted, “THAT WAS GREAT, FANNY!”

“YEAH! YOU SHOWED THAT GUY WHO’S THE BOSS!” Patton exclaimed.

“DUDE! You, like, totally owned him!” Virginia yelled.

“Now, that’s what I call girl power!” Eva said.

“Well, it wasn’t me, really.” Fanny said, modestly. “If it wasn’t for my brothers being in danger, I wouldn’t have-” She stopped and made a big gasp. “Paddy! Shaunie! Where are ya?!” she asked, looking around. She noticed the unconscious form of Bowser’s body and lifted it out of the way.

When she studied the ruined ground below it, she looked in pure terror at the sight of her smashed, little, unconscious brothers. “Paddy? Shaunie?” she said, sadly. She bent down on her knees and poked them with her right index finger. She put her ear close to them and listened for their heartbeat. But nothing. After a few seconds of staring at them, tears welled up in her eyes as she assumed the worst. “NOOOOOO! Paddy and Shaunie are DEEAAD!” The giantess cried her eyes out as she stuffed her face in her hands, her tears the size of boulders that nearly flooded the ground.

Nigel and Rachel shared sad looks at seeing their friend’s loss.

The giant reached down and held the two brothers in her hands. “It’s all my fault! If I wasn’t so mean, if I was only a wee bit nicer ta them… they would still be here… and I coulda told them… how much I LOVED THEM!” She cried more tears, her wails echoing across the land. The many townspeople already felt sorry for the giantess, her amplified wails only making them feel more sad.

Fanny gave more sniffles. “I’m the worst sister ever! I don’t deserve to go on!” More sniffles. “Well… rest in peace, brothers. You’re in a better place now.” She pressed the two warmly against her cheek, feeling the utmost guilt.

But all of a sudden, the two brothers started to move and Fanny looked as they started to groan. At that instant, the brothers were awakened and Fanny gave an overjoyed expression. “Oh…what happened?” Paddy asked.

“OOH!” Fanny exclaimed, very loud and deafeningly while pressing the two lovingly to her chest. “YOU TWO ARE ALIVE! FOR A SECOND, I THOUGHT I LOST YA! I WAS SO WORRIED!”

“Fanny, take it easy, we’re okay!” Paddy shouted, trying to breathe.

“We were only passed out! Don’t worry!”

Fanny pulled the two away and chuckled. “Hehe! Sorry. It’s not easy to hear a heartbeat from this high up.”

“Fanny, it’s okay. We’re fine.” Paddy assured.

“Oh, thank goodness! You two are the greatest brothers ever! I don’t know what I’d do without you!”

“Well…we’re lucky to have a wonderful sister like you, Fanny.” Paddy said.

“You’re the greatest sister EVER! ! !” Shaunie exclaimed with pure enthusiasm.

“Oh...” Fanny couldn’t feel more touched. She experienced a warm feeling in her heart she’s never had before. “I love you.” And she held them to her cheek again as they hugged back, their friends giving heartfelt smiles.

All of a sudden, Fanny’s body began to glow, and the giant stopped hugging to notice. “Wh-What’s happening?” In only a matter of seconds, Fanny’s body began to shrink and shrink, and the Irish redhead was back at her normal size.

Fanny looked around and studied her body very excitedly as her brothers and friends ran up to her. “I…I’m back!”

“You’re back!” the brothers cheered.

“I’M BACK TO NORMAL!” Fanny yelled, running over and embracing her brothers in hugs.

“We’re really sorry, Fanny.” Paddy apologized once more.

“Oh, it’s okay! No harm done, right?”

“Except to you! That Bowser guy beat you good!”

Fanny let go to study her bruises and scratches, almost fully covered in blood. “Oh. Well, now I know how it feels to be the shorter one!” she laughed.

“We’ll get you to Moonbase Hospital as soon as we can.” Patton assured with a smile.

“Still, I’m glad that’s over.” Rachel said relieved.

“Me too! Well, sort of. There’s just one more thing I need taken care of…”

At this time, Bowser’s unconscious body shrunk back down as well and the head that trapped Rumpel shrunk down until the elf and his goose were squeezed free. “Gah! Stupid Irish!” he shouted, kicking the head. He was about to walk off until-

“Not so fast!” Fanny grabbed him by the shirt. “You still need to pay!”

“What are you mad at me for, I was only trying to help!”

“You nearly destroyed the town!” Rachel shouted.

“Not the most helpful thing I would’ve done.” Violet said.

“Did I? Or was this all part of my ingenious plan to help you see how much your brothers meant to you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I planned this from the very beginning! There’s nothing that helps you see how much you love your brothers more than putting theirs and your friends’ lives in danger. Pretty clever, isn’t it?” he smirked.

“Aw, come on! Y’all really think we’re gonna believe that?” Facilier asked.

“Hmm…well, you gotta admit, it’s pretty ingenious.” Rachel said.

“WHAT?”

“I mean, these are the kind of plans that are so convoluted that they work.”

“Oh, just forget it!”

“So, in that case… am I off the hook?” Rumpel grinned, questioningly and innocently. Fanny simply smiled at the elf and punched him right in the nose, sending him back several feet.

“Now we’re even.”

“Oh…” Rumpel fainted.

At that moment, Harvey looked and noticed the pink potion labeled ‘Growth Potion’ sticking out of Rumpel’s pocket. He smirked evilly as he ran over and grabbed it, dashing back to his friends. “YES! ! AT LONG LAST! THE GROWTH POTION IS MIIINE!”

“No, Harvey! Don’t!” Rachel yelled. She was too late however as Harvey began guzzling down the potion. He drank the whole thing before throwing it away.

“Ah! Now, you will ALL feel the supreme power of…” Everyone just watched with disbelief as Harvey began to shrink, “Mega Harvey…what the-” He finally realized he was 3 inches tall.

“You don’t look so powerful to me!” Sonya said as she and Lee smirked.

“Puny!” Lee said.

“What the heck? What happened? What’s wrong with the…” Harvey walked over to the bottle and ripped off the tape below the label to see it was really a- “SHRINKING POTION?!”

“Aw, he looks so adorable!” Eva beamed.

“Hey, SHUT UP!”

“You know, you’d make a nice chew toy!” Violet said.

“BACK OFF!”

“Hey, Ginny, want your own pet to take home?” Bartie asked.

“Sure! I’ll put him at the foot of my bed and pet him with my feet.” She grinned mischievously.

“WHEN I GET BIG, YOU’RE ALL GONNA BE SORRY!”

“Well, maybe next time, you’ll learn to listen to me!” Rachel smirked to her little brother, picking him up. “But don’t worry. I’m sure Angie will be willing to look after you until you’re bigger.” With that, she began carrying him away.

“Who’s Angie?” Nigel asked.

“A girl that lives next door. She loooooves teasing Harvey. And since she’s finally joining Sector W, this will make a great bonding experience.”

“WHAT? No! Not Angie! Anyone but Angie! Come on, Sis, you know I love you! I think you’re the greatest sister ever! Please don’t take me to Angie, I’m begging you! PLEEEAASE!” Rachel just smiled, feeling superior and powerful as her tiny brother tried to squirm away.

**Mt. Gnaa**

Negatar Gnaa and his allies watched Bowser’s crushing defeat. “Well, that’s the end of him.” Eggman said.

_“Don’t worry. Bowser is a fast healer. He’s survived worse. What interests me is that potion. With a potion like that, we can raise an army of supersized soldiers!”_

“OHH HO HO HO HO! I can build the biggest robots known to man!” Eggman grinned.

“But giant or not, that girl was surprisingly strong.” The Brain said. “Defeating them may be more troublesome than we feared.”

“No problem!” Eggman said. “Once I get my Solid Gold Death Egg fleet up, I’ll have those fools TREMBLING before us!”

_“Perhaps. But until then, there are a couple of aliens we need taken of. I’ve detected one of them is a Firstborn Guardian, and is roaming on Earth.”_

“I will send Nolan and Danika after them.” Brain spoke. “Surely they will prove to be more than a match for those two.”

**Gallagher Elementary**

“Class, I would like you to welcome back a student that has been away for a while.” Mrs. Thompson instructed to her class. “MUFFY JENKINS! Welcome back, Muffy!” With that, the students greeted the pretty girl. Dimentia just waved back, giving a glare at Nigel.

 

**Well, that’s over with! So, how’d you like it? Good family story, right? I’m actually a bit proud of this one! Well, next time, we will move on to the next prequel. Coming up next: _Operation: DEATH-EGG_!**


	5. My Little Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosmo and Nova are being chased by Stormtroopers for unknown reasons, so they take refuge in a human girl's house.

**Hey, hey, everybody! This introduces another OC to my series, who is also a Fanfiction author! Also, another small _Firstborn_ preview. Here we go!**

****

**_

My Little Aliens

_**

****

“Hurry, Cosmo! They’re gaining on us!” Nova exclaimed to her friend, panting as they ran through the forest. Moments ago, they were calmly flying through space when a group of ships began to attack them out of nowhere. They decided to retreat to Earth, and were now running through a forest, as fast as they could from a group of Stormtroopers. 

“Quick! We can escape ’em through—WHOA!” Cosmo was interrupted when a missile came at them, dodging and looking to see Nolan York in his new wheelchair. They saw a shadow fly overhead, and it landed and revealed to be Danika Anderson, who drew out two small daggers. 

"You're not getting away that easy! AH!" Danika exclaimed, and Cosmo and Nova dodged quickly as the goth shadowbender swung her daggers at them. Nolan tried firing a net from his chair, but ended up catching Danika, who slipped through the net with her bending. 

The two aliens hurried away when the Stormtroopers came and started blasting. Nova noticed a family of deer and used her powers to speak with them, getting them to run over and begin trampling Danika and Nolan. "ERRR! GET OFF!" the goth demanded. The aliens hurried away while they were distracted, eventually losing the Stormtroopers. 

"I think they went this way! Come on!" a Trooper exclaimed as they ran in another direction, watched by Cosmo and Nova from behind a rock. 

"Phew. They're gone." Nova said, relieved. 

"Come on, let's keep going!" Cosmo yelled, pulling his friend along as they ran.

**Inside someone’s house**

At this time, a teenage girl was lying on her bed in her room, happily watching an episode of _Invader Zim_. The 13-year-old girl was wearing an orange sweater with a horizontal blue sash through the middle, blue jeans with little tears on the knees, white socks, and had blonde hair. She bared an odd resemblance to Rachel. 

The girl watched as GIR wanted Gaz to dance with him, to which she refused, then burst into laughter when she did so anyway. "Boy, who doesn't love this show?!" she exclaimed. Afterwards, she watched the exciting space battle between Zim and Tak. "Boy, aliens are so cool. I sure wish I can meet one! I bet I could go with it into space and fight cool villains, and…" But after a few seconds, her smile went into a frown as she sighed. "And that's never gonna happen, is it?" Another sigh. "At least I got Fanfiction."

**With the aliens**

Meanwhile, Cosmo and Nova just made it out of the forest, stopping to catch their breath. "I think we lost 'em." Cosmo panted. 

_"Hey, where'd they go?"_ Nova gasped at the Stormtrooper's voice. 

She then looked up to an open window in a house. "Quick! Let's hide in there!" With that, they ran over and climbed up the house and into the second floor window. 

"I think we're safe… huh?" That's when they noticed the teenage girl, who saw them immediately, her eyes dropping wide open. 

"HOLY CRUD!" she yelled, jumping out of bed, but Cosmo tackled her and covered her mouth. 

"Shhhh!" Cosmo hushed. The girl muffled something through her hand. 

Nova shut the window and said, "Look, we'll explain later, just please let us hide out here! Please!" the alien begged. 

The girl didn't say anything, but then heard a knock at her front door. "Come on!" she said, dragging them to the staircase. She opened a secret compartment in the stairs and stuffed the aliens inside, closing it. Afterwards, she ran over to her door and answered it to find Danika, Nolan, and the Stormtroopers. "Uh… can I help you?" 

"Good evening, Ma'am." A Stormtrooper said. "We're looking for two aliens. Seen any?" 

"Uh…" the girl scratched her head. "A bit early for Halloween, isn't it?" 

"It's no joke, Miss. We're looking for two real aliens. A green boy with an antenna and a pink girl with two antennae. Have you seen them?" 

"Uh…as far as I can tell, aliens don't exist! You sure they aren't a couple kids pulling a prank on you?" 

"I'm sure we know when a kid is pulling our legs or not." 

"Yeah, 'cause Gary here has one himself!" another Trooper exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up, Dan!" 

"I don't know what to tell you! I haven't seen any aliens!" the girl refuted.

"Then you wouldn't mind letting us have a look around your house." Danika said, suspicious.

"Uh, I don't feel very comfortable letting a bunch of strangers in my house." 

"Don't worry, little lady, we'll only be a minute." With that, the two traitors and the Stormtroopers barged in. 

"Uh…" The girl gave a slight worried expression. 

"Keep an eye on her, Nolan." Dani told him. While everyone else searched the house, the handicapped traitor just watched as the girl stood there. 

"So… what's your name?" she decided to ask.

"Nolan."

"Ah. How long have you been handicapped?" 

"I dunno. A few weeks." 

"Ah…. How're you taking it?"

"Pretty good. Got an all-purpose wheelchair. Shoots missile, lasers, has rocket boosts, the stuff."

"Cool." She thought for a moment. "So, who's that girl?" 

"Danika. She's a shadowbender." 

"Neat." More silence. "Is she your…" 

"What; no! She's just my partner! Partner in crime!..." 

"Okay, okay!" More silence. "…You like aliens?" 

"Definitely not." 

Upstairs, Danika went into the girl's room, and her shadow; Cheshire, began scanning the area. She returned to her master and shrugged. "We checked everywhere." A Stormtrooper approached and reported. "They aren't here." 

She sighed. "Alright…" With that, she walked out and headed down the stairs. "They aren't here, Nolan. We might as well- Huh?" On her way down, she felt one of the stairs a little loose. 

Below that stair, Cosmo and Nova held each other with fear all over their faces as Danika observed the loose stair. The blonde girl gave a worried look as well. 

When Danika grabbed the stair's edge, she lifted it open, drew out her dagger, and was about to stab until she saw nothing there. Both she and the blonde girl gave confused looks. Danika closed the stair and said, "Nothing." as she headed back down, followed by the Troopers. 

"Uh, sorry guys!" the girl chuckled. "But I told ya!" 

"Whatever." Nolan said. "Let's just call Brain." 

Danika reached out her communicator and spoke with her usual down tone, "Danika to Brain." 

_"Are the aliens in custody?"_

"No. They got away. We lost 'em."

 _"No matter. Return to the base. We will continue to search for them tomorrow. And if anyone harbors them, exterminate on the spot."_ At this, the blonde gave another worried look.

"Will do." With that, Dani hung up. "Well, we better get going. Let us know if you see anything." She said to the girl.

"Um, okay?" the girl lied. 

"The Brain's offering big rewards to anyone who captures his enemies." Nolan smirked, trying to be smooth. 

"Um, cool!" the girl smiled.

"Alright, let's go. Gotta make sure Jessica's okay." Gary said, and with that, the Stormtroopers walked out, followed by Nolan and Danika, who was pushing Nolan’s chair. 

When they closed the door on the way out, Cosmo and Nova climbed out, and the alien girl ran over and embraced the teenager in a hug. "Oh, thank you so much! For a second, I almost lost hope!" 

"You're welcome, you're welcome!" she exclaimed, and Nova let go. "Now, who are you?" 

Cosmo stood beside Nova as she spoke. "My name is Nova of Harnita, and this is Cosmo Dunfree, from Pumparia! Those men attacked us while in space, so we came to Earth to find our friend for help. Then we made our way here.” 

"We would've been dead for sure if I didn't bring my cloaking device!" Cosmo said. 

"Why do they want you?" 

"We don't know." Nova replied. "But whatever the reason, I don't think they'll rest until we're caught!" 

"Boy, sounds pretty rough. But you're safe now!" 

"Yes…for now. We'd better get going." 

"Wait!" the girl stopped them. "They might still be out there! It's too dangerous!" 

"You heard what they said!" Cosmo reminded. "They'll kill anyone who protects us!" 

"The longer we stay here, the more you're in danger as well." Nova said, worried. "You don't deserve to be involved in our problems. It's better if we leave you alone." 

But despite this, the girl couldn't help but want to protect them. Somehow, she felt it was her job to look after these creatures, and protect them from anyone who would want to hurt them. She put on a serious look as she made her decision. "I don't care." 

"Huh?" Nova rose her brow. 

The girl got on her knees to face them and said, "My name is Emily Matthews, and… I'm not going to let anything hurt you. No matter what happens, as long as you're under my roof, I'll protect you from anything that comes to harm you. I don't care what." 

The two exchanged glances and Nova asked, "Are you sure?" 

Emily nodded. “Look, I’ve always wanted to meet an alien, and now that you’re here… I don’t want anything to happen to you. I mean, you guys are just… SO cool!” she said excitedly. “And, well, I’ve always wanted something like this to happen! So, until this blows over, I’m protecting you! No matter what happens!” 

The two gave big smiles and embraced Emily in a hug. "Oh, thank you!" Nova exclaimed. 

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Em! You already seem pretty cool for a teenager!" Cosmo said. 

"You're a true friend!" 

Emily smiled and hugged the two aliens. After this meeting, she already felt it was her destiny to protect them. Now, the aliens are in her care. Her little aliens.


End file.
